秘密翻译（未授翻
by cindy zhao2018
Summary: Akashathekitty的《Secrets》翻译，我保证不用于任何盈利性用途，如果作者要求会立即删除。
1. Chapter 1

秘密

前言：

在伏地魔失败后的第九年，赫敏决定换一份工作来休息一下，做她真正想做的事。她很快意识到她对德拉科马尔福的感觉也许会成为她通往幸福的钥匙，但德拉科看起来似乎在保留一些秘密，一些会毁了他的秘密，而且他并不想让赫敏参与到这些事里来。要拯救一个根本不想被拯救的人，赫敏开始观察他生活里那些奇怪的谜。

第一章

似曾相识的感觉。

距离上次赫敏回到霍格沃茨已经有十一年了。这对于一些人来说几乎是一辈子的时间了。

确实，一切都变了。

那场战争后赫敏成长了很多。她和二十年前那个第一次来到国王十字车站的女孩已经大不相同了，这有些奇怪，但是事实。

她也想起在战争结束后，除了刚开始在这里度过了很短的一段时间外，她已经有九年没有回到她的母校。

霍格沃茨的一切都和从前不一样了。

柔和的空气轻轻拂过脸庞，也许是因为哈利和罗恩没有和她一起回来，赫敏感受到她无比的孤独。孤独，是的。

过去那些难以忽视的悲伤记忆又一次涌上心头。但她不能不对未来抱有美好的希望。

赫敏深呼吸了一口气，而后环顾着四周，她看着那些兴高采烈登上霍格沃茨专列的年轻巫师们，他们看起来朝气蓬勃，让她想到了自己还是学生的时候。

他们中有些人和她参加那场战事时几乎是一个年级，很难想像一个未成年的巫师会面临生命危险，一个历史上最黑暗的黑巫师，但这是真的，不仅仅是赫敏，她的朋友们也都是这样的年纪。

那些和朋友为了美好未来而并肩作战的日子，在记忆里闪着光。

但很快，当她的目光转移到孩子们的父母身上，她不得不承认，时光匆匆，这些人里有些人和她是同级的同学，尽管赫敏比她们年轻那么几岁，更糟的是，其中一些人是她在魔法部的同事。

赫敏把头低了下来希望他们不会注意到她，她希望保持低调。

但她知道这些人早晚会知道她要回到霍格沃茨的消息的。

是的。

赫敏格兰杰，著名的战斗英雄会成为昔日同学、同事的孩子的新任教授。听起来很荒谬，毕竟在赫敏上学的时候她觉得那些教授们都老的像爷爷奶奶。赫敏不得不想她是不是也老了。

但她很快好受了一些，因为她自己的朋友和同学的孩子还没有到入学的年龄。

虽然年轻的泰迪卢平距离受到霍格沃茨的通知信已经没有几年了，而且韦斯莱家的红头发们在不久后又会再一次蜂拥而至，在霍格沃茨的每个角落都能看到他们。

想到韦斯莱一家，赫敏不禁在心里惊呼了一声上帝，她庆幸自己在霍格沃茨的任职只有一年，一个短暂的休息，简单的…离开她原本的生活。

她并不是不想和可爱的韦斯莱家的孩子渡过美好的时光，她参加过莫莉和亚瑟第一个孙子的维托娅的庆生派对，她爱她们就想自己的侄子和侄女。

现在不是想这些的时候，赫敏看着面前的一切。

她要踏上一列坐满了孩子的火车，再一次回到霍格沃茨魔法学校。

-分隔符-

"我相信这是一趟愉快的旅程。"

赫敏对着年老的女校长微笑，她一踏进城堡就直接来到了校长办公室。"是的，非常愉快。"

赫敏刚才用了年老这个词来形容米勒娃麦格教授，但实际上她和十年前比并没有什么太大的变化。麦格教授飞速老去的容颜似乎在讲述那段所有人的不愿回忆的时期。

战争里他们失去了太多的朋友。

对于麦格教授来说，战争的痕迹就是眼角那些堆熠在一起的鱼尾纹，疲惫的眼神被包裹在那双总是微微下垂的眼睛里，似乎夺走了她最后一丝的活力。

"我相信你收到了我的信了？"

赫敏想到信的内容，就有些笑不出来，"我收到了。但是我真的很想获得麻瓜研究课教授的职位。"

"我很抱歉没能给你想要的职位。只是我们一个同事原本要离开，但他之后改变了他的主意。他是个很优秀的教授。"

"他不能教别的东西吗？"赫敏满怀希望地问。作为一个麻瓜出身的人，她知道她可以教孩子们一些纯血统巫师不知道的事情。

麦格露出了了一副尴尬的表情。"恐怕不行。"

赫敏知道这只是碰运气。她掩饰不住失望的问。"那么还有别的职位空缺吗？您在信里说您会找到另外的职位的。"

"当然，"麦格说，伸手拿起桌子上的一张羊皮纸。"我们的算数占卜学老师最近休了产假。她应该离开一年。不过，她把她的教案留了下来，所以我想替她补课应该不会有太大的问题吧？"

"产假？"赫敏疑惑的重复。

"这是怎么回事？"女校长看起来有点生气。"你是个聪明的女巫，不要告诉我产假的概念让你困惑。或许你年纪太小了不知道女人总是会生孩子的。"

赫敏满脸通红，连忙说。"那么，不是每个人都住在学校吗？"

"不。"麦格指出了羊皮纸。"我们目前有六名住校教授，包括你。此外还有一名教学幽灵和一名反社会半人马教授。除非事先另有安排，其他六名教授在一天结束时从霍格莫德使用飞路网回家。"

赫敏上学时从未考虑过有的教授可能不住在学校这一事实。"哦"

"我必须提醒你，你现在是格兰芬多唯一的住校教授。"

"哦？"这听起来很孤独，赫敏想。

"是的，巴比林教授已经和她的女儿和女婿住在一起，今年年底就要退休了，隆巴顿教授回家和妻子住在一起。"

赫敏恍惚了一秒钟，然后发现自己居然不记得纳威也在霍格沃茨教书。

战争刚结束的时候，纳威做过一段时间的傲罗。但他对魔法植物的喜爱从来没有消失过。所以当有人向他提供了草药学教授的职位后，他毫不犹豫了的接受了。

赫敏更不敢相信她居然忘了纳威和汉娜·阿博特在04年的"结婚热潮"期间结婚了。

"那么，嗯...这意味着？"她问。

"这意味着格兰芬多学院暂时没有院长，"麦格说。"你有兴趣出任吗？虽然让选修课教授出任院长不合规矩，以后我们当然也会提出一个更持久的解决方案，但眼下我们不得不寻找一个人来暂时维持学院的正常运行。"

赫敏重复了一遍。"我？格兰芬多院长？我才刚刚回到霍格沃茨！"

"我知道。但是我相信你会做得很好的。我们对院长的额外工作会有金钱上的补偿，我想你需要这笔钱。"

嗯，赫敏确实需要一些额外的金钱。

"纳威对搬到学校住没有兴趣吗？"

"隆巴顿夫人是破釜酒吧的主人，"麦格说，整理了一些羊皮纸。"我很肯定他们不可能离开对角巷搬到这里来。"

"哦。这样...那好吧。"

"此外，"麦格继续说道，"你以前对学院的统一有想法吗？要完全消除无形的墙要花费很长很长的时间，但在我们或许可以先撒下一些碎片。"

赫敏点点头。学院之间的团结。释放霍格沃茨家养小精灵。的确，她在魔法部为类似的事业奋斗了数年，但是对那个时代的记忆让这显得更加微不足道。从学校毕业后她发现外面的情况更糟糕，被压迫、歧视的生物和人们比比皆是。

至少霍格沃茨的每个人都是安全的。

她在这里也许可以做到一些她在魔法部没能做到的事情。

孩子总是最重要的，如果他们从小就被教育无视学院和血统的区别，也许等到将来他们长大后，巫师世界会在他们的手里变得更好。

女校长抬头看了看墙上的钟，检查了一下时间。"嗯，宴会现在应该已经开始了了。等我们整理好这些就过去，这样我们就能向大家介绍你了。"

她把她收好的羊皮纸递给赫敏。"这是你的教案和花名册。它会告诉你你如何与霍格沃茨的所有教职工取得联系。教授们的宿舍和其他设施的所在也都在上面写着。如果你有其他的疑惑，随时可以来找我。"麦格教授说着站了起来。

赫敏接过这一沓羊皮纸，开始时她没有仔细看其中的内容，但后来她的目光落在了一个名字上，这让她不得不发问。

"嗯...麦格教授？"

"拜托，你不再是我的学生了。叫我米勒娃。或者至少不要在后面加上"教授""

赫敏还和少年时代一样尊敬米勒娃麦格教授，她在心里想沿用这个称呼，但麦格教授说的也有道理，所以她她还是试了一下。"嗯，米勒娃...德拉科·马尔福在这里教书？"

"啊，是的。"麦格坐了下来。"我一时忘记了。会有问题吗？"

"不，当然不，"赫敏急忙说。"只是...为什么？"

"他和已经不是你所了解的那个人了，赫敏. "

"但是他仍然富有，不是吗？我怀疑他是否适合教授孩子们…"赫敏低下头看着羊皮纸上马尔福的名字。

"黑魔法防御术"她知道她无法抑制自己讽刺的语气。

这就是那个让食死徒和狼人进入霍格沃茨杀死无辜儿童的男孩。

那个看着她被他自己的阿姨折磨的男孩

这个男孩站在战争期间属于另一个阵营。

他看起来永远脸色苍白，痛苦不堪。

但赫敏从来没在他的眼睛里抓到一丝的后悔和动摇。

很多年以来，她在噩梦中见过他的眼睛，然后才被自己的尖叫声惊醒。

不是伏地魔的眼睛，

不是贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇的眼睛，

甚至也不是芬里尔·格雷贝克的眼睛。

—永远都是德拉科·马尔福苍白、悲伤的眼睛。

事实上，她从来没觉得那个男孩骨子里真正邪恶，而且他并没有展现出对战争里那些残忍行为的由衷喜悦。

她从未认为他是真正邪恶的，而且他似乎没有对任何真正的残忍行为感到高兴。

only made her more wary of him.

要忘掉一些曾经发生过的事情已经够难的了，更别提原谅那些曾经犯错的人。虽然他那时还是个孩子，而赫敏也相信战争同样会改变他，但她觉得她还没有准备好。

麦格的嘴唇微微上扬，那是一个悲悯的笑容。"起初我也和你有一样的怀疑，但马尔福做了很多事情。我相信历史上没有一个人为了得到霍格沃茨的教职而做出这么多牺牲。事实告诉我们他是一位称职的教授。"

"马尔福？称职？他在这里很久了吗？"赫敏想起了那个传言，传言说自从伏地魔想要教这门课但被邓不利多拒绝后，他就对黑魔法防御课的教职下了诅咒，没人能在这职位上撑过一年。

麦格回答。"两年了。今年将是第三年。看起来伏地魔死后这个职位没有那么危险了。"

"他到底有什么资格担任那个职位？"赫敏问道，努力让自己的语气听起来不那么疑惑。

令人敬畏的女校长在回答之前严厉地看了她一眼，表示不满。

"他还活着。"

-分隔符-

宴会和介绍相对来说比较轻松。

赫敏并不是那种擅长参加宴会的女士，但她也不害羞。

在她站着观察大厅里那些年轻的面孔时，女校长用几句话总结她的生活经历。

显然，她是一个伟大的战争女英雄，也是世上最聪明的女巫

有趣的是，赫敏发现这些并没有对她的个人生活有什么帮助。当然，如果她想在休假结束后重返魔法部，那么她的职业生涯会比其他人顺利很多。

但她并没有这些被用来介绍她的词汇听起来那么伟大。

她没有任何..…亮点。

如果她真的那么出色，她应该出版一本书，或者周游世界，在重要的场合发表精彩演讲。她应该住在城郊的一所漂亮的小别墅里，和一个非常爱她的丈夫一起温柔但坚韧的抚养她们的两个孩子，并且拥有自己的一番事业。

不过真正的赫敏格兰杰是什么样子的呢，她不知道。

她只知道她没有结婚，也没有孩子，她不记得上一次有什么事情让她平淡的生活翻起了波浪，也不记得有什么事情是不寻常的，具有挑战性的。

她只是一个住在伦敦公寓的普通人，或者说她曾经是这样一个人。

她的租约几周后就会到期。

她知道她的生活最近一团糟，不知道为什么，她突然觉得原本的生活是不真实的，就好像突然和周围所有事情脱节了一样。所有事都是错的。一切都失去了意义。

而她唯一能做的事就是给自己一个喘息的时间，逃离原本的生活。

赫敏想要搞明白她到底应该去做什么事，或者她想搞明白一个更深刻地问题，赫敏格兰杰是谁？

一开始她有个很疯狂的念头，她可以搬到廷巴克图，从所有人的视线里消失，自由自在的生活一段时间。

不知道为什么她没有这么做。赫敏在宴会结束的时候决定她要重新考虑这个计划。

她应该做些研究。

赫敏沉浸在这种思考她真正人生的快乐里，当麦格教授留她一个人在教授们的休息室时，赫敏准备打开她的行李，躺在床上好好思考一下。

这时一个男人走进了房间。

起初，他没有见到她，而是径直朝他自己的房间走去。

赫敏不知道她该不该提醒他这里还有另外一个人。

还好他停下脚步，看着赫敏问。"新来的教授吗？"

"新教授，"赫敏回答，同时观察着另一位教授。

对于一名教授来说，这个人出奇地年轻。

或者他没有赫敏想象的那么年轻，他可能和纳威、马尔福、甚至她自己一样，都是二十几岁的人。

当她还是一名学生的时候，老师们只是看起来更老了，仅此而已。

他有着深棕色的头发，迷人的深色眼睛和深棕色的皮肤，仿佛被阳光温柔的亲吻过一样。她见过的唯一一个拥有这样温柔的巫师是查理·韦斯莱，他在罗马尼亚与龙为伴。

但作为一个教授，有着迷人的外表是不够的。或者已经够了吗？

"达利斯多卡斯。麻瓜研究课教授。叫我达利斯吧。"达利斯多卡斯微笑着向赫敏伸出手

赫敏回握住他的手，用力的握了一下。"赫敏·格兰杰，麻瓜研究课教授的申请人。"

她惊讶的发现他的手很温暖，手指也很长，他看起来不像别的什么人，当然也不像一个没有温度的幽灵。她已经很久没有回到这种场合了。

他扮了个鬼脸。"我听说了这件事，我很抱歉你没能得到想要的工作。"

"告诉我，你至少对你教的这门课有所了解，"她低声说，没能成为麻瓜研究课的教授真的很令她失望。她可以为那些小巫师们介绍更多的东西的。

达利斯的眼睛闪烁着只有当人们提起真正高兴的事情时才会出现的光芒。"想看我最新的一些研究吗？"

赫敏小心翼翼地跟在达利斯后面，顺着他的目光，她看到了某种麻瓜的音响。"...音乐？"

"是的！"他雀跃的说。"由于魔法高度集中，霍格沃茨没办法使用电子设备，但是想象一下，如果我能将麻瓜技术和魔法融合在一起！事情会很不一样的！"

赫敏茫然的盯着他看了一秒钟，然后她说"嗯，这很有意思。"

"别听达利斯说的，他早就大脑混乱了。"她身后一个非常平静的声音说道。

她转过身去看是谁走了进来，而后赫敏僵住了。

德拉科·马尔福。

哦，她好几年没见过他了，他和记忆里那个男孩显然不是同一个人了。但赫敏还是很快把他和记忆里的德拉科重叠在了一起。他的头发长长了，颜色虽然变深了，但依旧是很美丽的浅金色。赫敏接着望向了他的眼睛，那双灰蓝色的眼睛，赫敏从没忘记过的眼睛。

他的神色冷硬，这让赫敏想到在他们一起上学的时候，德拉科马尔福从来不是和气的邻家男孩那种类型的，但他也不是像现在这个样子的。

现在，他的眼睛像石头一样冰冷坚硬，他的整个人都是僵硬的，尤其是他的下巴。这让她觉得他不高兴在这里见到她，她打扰了他，想让她从这里消失。

他仍然恨她。

赫敏不明白过了这么久，为什么马尔福会对她有这么强烈的情绪。难道他仍然讨厌那些他所认为的泥巴种吗？如果真的如此，麦格教授不会允许这样的人留在霍格沃茨。所以他只是对她一个人这样，但为什么呢。

赫敏想让自己停止去想这件事情，直到达利斯在几分钟后打破了奇怪的僵局她才如愿以偿。

达利斯说，"你们认识吗？如果你们不认识的话，赫敏我想你保证我比他有趣的多。"

"任何东西都比你那堆麻瓜废铁更有趣。"马尔福说话的时候没有看一眼达利斯，相反的，他眯着眼睛看着赫敏，似乎要决定什么。

突然，他似乎决定忽视她的存在，于是他身边的桌子上拿起一份报纸坐了下来。

"哦，我想赫敏会发现我很有趣…"达利斯笑着反驳马尔福。

马尔福没有屈尊回答，只是从鼻子里溢出了一声"哼"。

赫敏感觉倒塔并不期望马尔福说一些关于她的话，或者他现在表现的态度也并不是因为赫敏或者别的什么，只是他本来就是这样的人。

"说到女巫，"达利斯继续说道，"当你对凯丽丝表现出兴趣时，我退出了。我想你至少可以借我一根魔杖。"

"你没有退出，"马尔福头也没抬的说。"她根本没正眼看过你。事实上你在这方面从没有遇到真正的机会。"

达利斯从来没有和别人恋爱过吗？赫敏好奇的想着。

达利斯似乎没有被马尔福的话戳中痛脚，他说。"我的确退出了，因为我想你不会希望和一个真正有魅力的男人竞争。并且我随时可以遇到机会。"

他向赫敏眨了眨眼睛，

赫敏感觉到达利斯把话头带到了她的身上，她立刻紧张起来。她很快转移了视线，试图看起来对两位男教授的对话毫不关心一样。

赫敏又听到了马尔叹息了一声。"如果你和格兰杰真的有你所谓的机会的话，为什么你不向她借用一下魔杖呢？"

赫敏眯起眼睛，这引起了她的好奇心，于是她把视线放回到达利斯的身上，问他。"你需要借用魔杖吗？你的怎么了？"

在达利斯回答之前，赫敏见到了马尔福露出了他走进休息室后的第一个微笑，这笑容不仅不令人愉快，反而的幸灾乐祸。马尔福总是这样。

"你还没告诉她？"他放下阅读材料，期待地看着赫敏和达利斯二人。"这倒是有点意思，我等不及看到你说出来了，快点，多奇（dorky，笨蛋的意思，是马尔福对达利斯名字的戏称），最坏的结果不过是她会给你织点什么。"

赫敏眨了眨眼。他记得她以前会给小精灵织衣服？赫敏自己都不太记得了。还有多奇？这是什么称呼？

达利斯的表情变得严肃起来，"我之所以对麻瓜研究这么感兴趣的原因是因为我在他们之中生活了快20年。"

"难以想象。"马尔福说。

"你是个哑炮？"赫敏皱眉。

"他当然是一个哑炮。"马尔福低声说，他的语气听起来好像不相信赫敏会一猜即中。但他很快重新开始阅读报纸，表现出自己对他们的对话毫不关心，就像赫敏之前一样。

赫敏瞥了他一眼，她只是觉得达利斯显然不是麻瓜，赫敏认为麦格教授还没有开放到让麻瓜来教学的程度，而且赫敏有直觉达利斯也不是麻瓜出身的巫师。所以她猜测他是哑炮。

达利斯把手伸进口袋。"我明白这可能会让你感觉不舒服。"

"一点也不！"尽管哑炮与巫师在一起工作很不常见，特别是和马尔福这样的纯血统拥护者一起工作。（前面提到的势利小人又在发出奇怪的声音）她忍不住问达利斯，"他总是这么要引起别人的注意吗？"

"哦，不，"达利斯干巴巴的说。"只是有时候他的脾气不太好。"

"真的吗？"赫敏故作惊讶地说，马尔福脾气不好，多么新鲜。

"好吧！"马尔福突然合上报纸站了起来，一边朝门口走去一边说。"显然，这里没有和平可言，所以我给你们一些单独的时间好来谈论我吧。"

"为什么你大老远的来霍格沃茨做教授？"达利斯问赫敏。

"人们来这里做教授一定要有什么理由吗？"赫敏觉得这个问题的答案太私人了，她没有准备好和一个陌生人分享，她有些不舒服的避开了正面回答它。

"我们都有一个故事，"他回答。"马尔福也有，只是他也不太喜欢分享。"

马尔福在门口就停了下来，他的手刚放在门把手上，听到达利斯的话他动了动嘴唇，讥讽的说，"要我分享一些东西吗？"

他走了几步回到达利斯的身边，把桌子上那份预言家日报塞到他的怀里，冷笑着说。"第六页。你知道格兰杰的前未婚夫叫罗恩·韦斯莱吗？"

然后，他没有看赫敏一眼，就拉开门走了出去。

达利斯显然是不知道的，他拿起报纸，飞速的浏览过后，露出了一个尴尬的表情。"对不起，赫敏，我不知道你…"

预言家日报用了整整一页的篇幅来刊登罗恩和新未婚妻的订婚消息，而赫敏和他订婚时这份报纸只不过用了几行字。这都是因为这篇文章的作者认为他们有着比和赫敏在一起更浪漫的故事，而不是那位女士偷走了赫敏的未婚夫。是的，罗恩和新未婚妻在一起比宣布的时间要早很多，在一年前，赫敏相信报纸的舆论绝不会是这样的，人们会指责罗恩，也许还会职责那位女士。

"都已经过去了。"她无所谓地耸了耸肩，微笑着说。"我为罗恩感到开心。"

这并不完全是谎言，赫敏的确希望罗恩和她分开后能揭开新的篇章，只是她没想到罗恩会这么快找到能让他快乐的人。

她以为她会先找到的。

-分隔符-

在赫敏作为教授的第一堂课结束后，她再也不会天真的认为教育是一件简单的事了。

在六年级的课堂上，她的课进行的并不是很顺利，一开始，她回答了一些私人的问题，毕竟学生们总是好奇的。但她很快发现，这些孩子是在拖延，他们想要逃开功课，赫敏甚至觉得他们从来没有专注的听她讲话。总有人坐立不安，教室里也永远安静不下来。她不知道那令人心烦的嗡嗡声来自哪里。

不能维持课堂秩序让赫敏觉得很失败。

她又很快想到自己上学的时候，她和朋友们有这样做过吗？也许没有。赫敏只想到了马尔福和他的斯莱特林朋友们总是在课堂上捣乱，那些斯莱特林啊，哈！

当有人敲门时赫敏正绞尽脑汁的寻找解决办法，她知道自己一定看起来很累了。

她说。"请进！"

教室里突然安静了下来，如果一根针掉到地上都能听得见的安静。

赫敏愤怒的扫了一眼那些学生，而后才把视线放在了门边的金发巫师身上。

是马尔福。他走了进来，没有和赫敏打招呼，甚至没有看她。赫敏顺着他的视线，看到了一个红着脸的黑发女孩，穿着拉文克劳的校服努力缩在椅子里。

赫敏发现那里似乎是课堂骚乱的来源。

"女校长希望你尽快把签过字的文件交给她。"马尔福把一张羊皮纸递给赫敏，那种懒洋洋的态度似乎他不是那个让教室安静下来的可怕教授一样。他的语气带着一丝讽刺，"昨天就该给你的，但我想她是忘了。"

赫敏接了过来，突然想到麦格可能想要有人能借着送文件的机会来看看她第一堂课上的怎么样。"我知道了。"

"你们中间的一些人会在我的课上得到重点关注的。"

马尔福再次把带着凉意的目光从赫敏身上移开了，他在离开前对着学生们抛下一句话。赫敏得感谢他，因为她可以安静的上完后半节课了。

下课后，赫敏感到筋疲力尽。她开始庆幸她的课时只有必修课教授的一半，虽然工资也只有必修课教授的一半。如果可以的话她也想要教必修课，但经过今天赫敏觉得自己还是暂时做一个选修课教授会好一些。

她拖着疲惫的身体回到了教授休息室，把自己扔在沙发上盯着天花板发呆。在休息室有第二个人之前，赫敏已经有了一套关于天花板建筑结构的理论。

她疲倦地从座位上站起来，走到工作人员面前，然后坐在沙发上，靠在椅背

她慢慢抬起头。

又是马尔福又来了，他又是那副表情。

赫敏确信马尔福在经过她时皱了皱眉，他坐下后拿起报纸，沉默了一会儿，忽然说。"你就要错过午餐了。"

赫敏觉得马尔福只是不想和她单独呆在休息室里，不然他不会只干巴巴的说这么一句话。随后她又觉得自己想多了，因为马尔福如果真的想独处的话，他大可以呆在自己的办公室。

所以他只是脾气不好？赫敏又想到早上他帮她维持了课堂秩序，于是她说。"谢谢。我是指你帮我震慑了那些淘气的孩子们。"

他再次皱起眉头，这次更深了。"我不认为我帮过你。"

她打了个哈欠，经过漫长的一天她还有精力和马尔福辩论。 "你帮了，你来过之后他们都乖了起来，也许是受到了威胁。"

"我一直让他们这么觉得。但不关你的事。"马尔福低声说。

"所以你是斯内普第二？"赫敏扬起眉毛，她不由得去看马尔福的头发，干净清爽，并且他长的也不像斯内普那样吓人。为什么学生们怕他呢？赫敏认为是他的表情。

"我和西弗勒斯没有任何相同之处。"马尔福不高兴的说。

"你们都讨厌教学。"赫敏不知道是不是真的，她只是觉得马尔福不是这样的人。他一定有别的什么目的。

"我不知道是谁让你这样想，我并不讨厌教学。"马尔福的怒气冲冲的反驳。

赫敏被他激起了斗志，她哼了一声，说"得了吧，你是因为喜欢孩子想要教给他们知识？我打赌这绝不是你留在霍格沃茨的理由。"

"我可以在欧洲的别墅里，美女环伺，在家养小精灵的服侍下过着你无法想象的舒适生活。霍格沃茨能给我的生活不会比这更好了。"马尔福说。

"那我很好奇你真正的理由？"赫敏继续问。

"因为我乐意。而且和你不一样，我会一直留在这里。我没打算离开。"

马尔福说完后就低头看起了报纸，但赫敏不会这么轻易的放过他。

"我不相信你不想过美女环伺的生活。"她说。

马尔福扬了扬眉毛。"我倒是想知道你为什么会说出这样的话？"

"鉴于你和达利斯多卡斯昨天的对话。"赫敏说，其实她也不知道她为什么会单单提出美女的话题，她皱着眉思索，也许因为马尔福是个男人。

马尔福似乎相信了她的话，"当你见过足够多的美女，就让你不那么在乎了。"

"看看是谁在炫耀。"赫敏在马尔福身上看到了他和学生时代的相同之处，还是那么喜欢炫耀。当然他也和那个时候一样爱挑刺。

而他现在还多了一条新的毛病，抱怨。

马尔福接着说，"和她们度过一些时光也是很美好的，不过我也需要一些没有女人的专属时间。"

赫敏讽刺的说。"好吧，但你总是有男人的需求的。"

他奇怪的瞥了她一眼，"我没说过我不和女人在一起。不过为什么我要和你谈这些？"

所以和她谈话让他觉得不舒服吗？赫敏发现自己在生气，也许是因为马尔福的话语里包含着对女巫的轻视。她试图控制住自己的情绪，不要跟他爆发无意义的争吵。男人都是这样的，他们永远学不会尊重女人。尤其是纯种巫师，属于其中一员的罗恩也免不了大男子主义。

她强迫自己不要把情绪带到对话之中，只是简单的回答马尔福的问题。"因为你拒绝承认你在教室里帮我了。"

马尔福点了点头。"我确实没有。"

"所以，我们刚才说到了女人的需求—"

"好吧，是校长女士让我这么做的。"他站了起来，终于受不了这场对话了。"你可以闭嘴了。"

赫敏笑了起来，就算马尔福离开了休息室，她的笑声依然在房间里回荡着。

-分隔符-

赫敏惊奇的发现最近几周的时间过得飞快，她很快明白了要制住这些调皮的孩子们，民主是绝对行不通的。她需要课堂上绝对的权威，而这一点也不难做到，只要她做一个难搞的老巫婆，不在乎学生们是否喜欢她就可以了。

奇怪的是，她觉得那些孩子更喜欢她了。

除此之外，赫敏发现休息室总是空空荡荡的。

达利斯说这是因为那些非住校教授们通常只会在一些强制出席的宴会，和必须要参加的会议上才会露面。

赫敏想这也许是她和纳威没有在休息室经常见到的原因。

但达利斯对于休息室下午的一些情况语焉不详。赫敏认为这和马尔福有种奇妙的关系。人们似乎在躲避他。这让赫敏想不明白，马尔福的脾气确实不大好，但也没有差到那种程度。他是那种会把事情藏在心里的人。赫敏不知道别的人有没有发现，有的时候和马尔福相处也很愉快。

"如果你晚上无聊的话，可以去霍格莫德。"达利斯在一个星期五的下午建议赫敏。

赫敏正在休息室里读书，而达利斯又在调整他的音响，若果要准确的描述，他是在把那玩意儿拆分开来。

他说，"这附近没什么可去的地方，所以就算学校有什么急事，他们在校园里找不到你，也会去霍格莫德找到你的，所以不用担心工作的事情。只要不要太过火，校长对教授们偶尔出去放松放松的事上还是很宽容的。"

一个人去霍格莫德？赫敏摇了摇头。"我不想去，我在这里挺舒服的。"

"也许我们可以一起去。"

赫敏看了达利斯一眼，他似乎在暗示什么。赫敏对这种同事的过分友好并不怎么感兴趣。想一想，如果他们在一起了，而达利斯在一段时间后爱上了别人，比如说在庞雷德夫人之后负责校医院的护士薇拉小姐，或者他只是受不了她的个性，那么他们之间的相处一定会变得很尴尬的。这是赫敏最不想看到的情况。

但赫敏随即又觉得他是想多了，达利斯也许只是单纯的表达对新同事的关怀，没有别的意思。她犹豫了一下。

失望的表情从达利斯的脸上一闪而过，他很快掩饰了过去，对赫敏笑着说。"也许你更想呆在这儿，毕竟霍格莫德总是闹哄哄的。三只扫帚和猪头酒吧的人对我这样的巫师也并不友好。也许有机会我们可以去别的地方放松？"

赫敏感到很内疚，达利斯是个很好的人，如果他不是霍格沃茨的教授的话，赫敏一定会鼓励他表白，甚至接受他。但眼下不是正确的时机。她的大脑被干扰了，以至于赫敏自己都认为自己说出的话十分愚蠢。"不，你没有错。你应该去的，任何地方，只要你想去。"

她知道达利斯也明白她话里的深意，一个哑炮，被社会所轻视并不是他自己的错，而赫敏说出这些话更是雪上加霜。她也不知道自己为什么这么说。

"我没有说我不能去，"达利斯的笑容显得有些紧张，"我去过几次，但并不那么受欢迎，不是因为…算了，不说了。"

"那是因为什么？"

达利斯顿了一下，回答。"一个漂亮的年轻女巫。"

赫敏立刻想到了在第一天达利斯和马尔福提到的那个女巫，这勾起了她的好奇心。"发生了什么？"

达利斯停下了手上的工作，他沉默了一会儿，似乎接下来要说的话并不是那么的容易，但他还是说了。"她对一个哑炮没兴趣。事实上，一旦人们知道自己调情的对象是个哑炮，他们就会立刻尴尬的说些什么，然后离开。我们既不属于麻瓜的一类，又不是巫师。巫师们认为我们该去和麻瓜住在一起，或者和老菲尔奇一样做那些糟糕的工作。我们不该奢望得到更多。"

赫敏非常无语。"你知道这不是真的…"

"我知道，"达利斯几乎不敢看她了，"你是一个非常正直的人，但像你这样的人总是少数不是吗？虽然你是出生在麻瓜家庭，但你相信平等，我知道你心里也有别的想法。"

"我没有！"

"你完全确定吗？"

赫敏感觉自己的双颊因为气愤而红了起来，他指责她在暗中歧视他？在所有人之中他指责她？"为什么你要这么问？"

达利斯张开嘴，似乎想说什么，但他咽了回去，转而叹息着说。"算了。"

"我有没有冒犯过你？"

他看起来很吃惊。"你从没有。"

"那你为什么说我会歧视你？"

"也许是因为我想让你证明我错了。"

他望着她的眼睛，直到赫敏把目光移开，还能感受到达利斯在看着她。

赫敏不知道该说什么，对话已经失去了控制，她只好站起身说。"我想我该去霍格莫德放松一下。"

也许把达利斯一个人丢下不是赫敏通常会做的，但他刚才所做的让赫敏感到十分的伤心。她想起了自己的麻瓜家庭，在她进入魔法世界后的这些年里，她曾经让父母感到骄傲，或者说她以为她曾让父母感到骄傲，但在她十几岁的时候，她失去了那些原本拥有的，深刻的感情和牵绊。现在，他的爸爸妈妈只是一对礼貌的陌生人，对她的生活一无所知，但她知道他们依然爱她，为她感到骄傲，只不过曾经的亲密再也找不回来了。

这也似乎是赫敏和所有人关系的一种常态。

-分隔符-

赫敏抱着一本书站在三把扫帚的门口，她之前不明白自己为什么要带一本来酒吧，但现在赫敏无比感谢自己手里可以抓着什么东西。

酒吧里太嘈杂了，人们的笑声几乎要把房顶掀翻，赫敏确信他们之中很多人都醉了。她注意到有人跌跌撞撞的要走出去，她立刻向一边躲闪，但还是被那人撞了上来。

她因为疼痛而瑟缩了一下。

赫敏从来不是一个倍受欢迎的人，但她也没有因为这些而感到不舒服。只是最近的一段时间，她的生活天翻地覆，她不确定自己有没有准备好抛却过去，认识一些新的人。

她甚至在这个酒吧里想到罗恩的离开，那个善良的巫师一直在她的身边，就算他们的关系已经破碎，他也没想过要伤害她。这让赫敏感觉到更加的孤独了。

她不能这样，她要把这种可怕的念头从脑海里驱逐出去。

赫敏失败了。

她又想到了罗恩也离开她了，他从他们的家里搬走了，赫敏也搬走了。

可悲。

赫敏深吸了一口气，决定要和这里的人说说话，她应该向前看了。

她走进了酒吧，在角落里找到了一张小桌子，坐下来摊开了她一直紧紧抱在胸前的书。并且决定在她没有整理好心情前先看一会儿。

不过一个年轻的金发女巫走了过来，打断了赫敏的计划。

"要点些什么，亲爱的？"

"嗯...请给我黄油啤酒，"赫敏低声说，她没有想到会有餐桌服务，那就来一杯黄油啤酒吧，这也不会让人迷失头脑，就算小精灵也不会因为一杯黄油啤酒而醉倒。

女巫点了点头，很快带着一杯黄油啤酒走了回来，放在了赫敏面前的桌子上。

赫敏付了账单，并且决定在离开前要给这位女巫一比小费，赫敏喜欢她的服务，但她怀疑这间酒吧里别的人给她小费是因为她的低胸长袍。没有任何贬低的意思，年轻的女巫十分适合这件袍子，赫敏也完全理解她想要通过穿着这条长袍获得更多金加隆的营销策略。喝了一口黄油啤酒后赫敏看着她在不远处工作的侧影，不由得猜测她是不是就是达利斯提起过的美丽女巫。

她很快无声的劝说自己不要关注这些无意义的事情。她低下头，试图让自己沉浸在书中的世界。不过赫敏没能成功，酒吧的噪音又勾起了她的回忆，她想起了她在陋居渡过的那些时光，坐在温馨的角落里，孩子们开心的围绕在她的身边。

自从和罗恩分手后，赫敏很久没去过陋居了。莫莉在去年圣诞节的时候邀请赫敏去过节，但赫敏那时已经知道了罗恩有了新的结婚对象，她想自己去会很尴尬，于是拒绝了莫莉。毕竟不管莫莉再怎么保证即使她和罗恩分开了，她也是韦斯莱家的一员，赫敏在心里的深处明白，她不是。

哈利是韦斯莱家的一员，可惜她不是。

赫敏很快被这种沮丧的情绪掌控了身体，在她准备站起来离开的时候，她看到马尔福走了进来，和背对着赫敏的金发女巫说着什么。

眼前似乎闪过似曾相识的一幕，赫敏眨眨眼，这种感觉太奇怪了，她不记得看过这一幕，但当她想要确认这一点时，记忆却无法正常运转。

几秒种后，赫敏放弃了。

这很快变得令人沮丧。所有这些人都让赫敏意识到她变得多么孤独。也许她应该去。

当她起床时，她看到马尔福也来了，他正在和金发的酒吧女招待谈话，现在她背对着赫敏。

似乎发生了变化。赫敏眨了眨眼，皱起了眉头。这是一种奇怪的感觉，几乎像似曾相识，但不完全是。就像...她努力想记起一些事情。她花了几秒钟试图解决这个问题，但是什么都没发生，最终她放弃了。反正这可能没什么。

然而，当她再一次看向马尔福二人时，她的眼前又出现了一副场景。

这是什么？黄油啤酒里有什么不对的东西吗？

赫敏晃了晃头，等她第三次把目光放在背对着她的金发女巫和她身前的马尔福身上时，马尔福注意到了她，四目相对，赫敏觉得脑海里突然出现了什么，但她抓不住它。

她只能感觉到她身体发软，似乎支撑着她的东西突然倒了下去。

赫敏子在摔倒的那一刹那，她觉得眼前的场景似乎变了，她无力的伸出双手，似乎想要抓住什么。眼前的马尔福，和身边的金发女巫。

"玛丽莲！"

赫敏电光火石的一秒后，感到眼前一黑。


	2. Chapter 2

德拉科和那双棕色的眼睛遥遥相望时感到头皮一阵发麻，那里似乎有着一种情绪，可能是愤怒，他不清楚。但格兰杰突然倒了下去。

一开始他并没有意识到她是怎么了，他只是站在那里，沉浸在自我的思绪里。但凯丽丝被他的表情吸引了注意，她顺着他的目光，发现了昏迷在地的格兰杰。

"她怎么了？"凯丽丝跑了过去，跪在格兰杰身边，拨开她前额的头发，观察她的情况。

德拉科也走了过去，"我怎么会知道。"

他插在裤兜里的双手紧张的握在一起，似乎从很久之前开始，他在格兰杰身边就总是不能放松。这让他觉得很不舒服。"我只是看了她一眼，然后她突然就昏倒了。这可不是一件每天都会发生的事。"

他甚至不知道为什么她会出现在这里。这大概是因为他总是努力避免去关注她。要做到这一点，他总是呆在办公室或者自己的房间里。

当然这不是正确的做法，总有一个晚上他们会遇见的，一切又会变得麻烦起来。

但为什么格兰杰会出现在这里？如果她不在这里该多好。

"不会是黄油啤酒的问题，我确定她只点了一杯，而且她应该也没喝完。"凯丽丝低声说。

"也许她进来前就已经醉了？"德拉科说，想到好学生赫敏格兰杰会醉倒在酒吧里，这可太不寻常了。但每个人都有心里的恶魔，不是吗？

凯丽丝摇了摇头，显然不同意德拉科的说法。"不可能是这样的，她进来的时候很清醒，而且她并不想喝酒。我想她只是为了看书的时候不那么孤独才点了一杯，这也是我为什么给她把酒送到了桌子上，这样她就不用在酒吧里挤来挤去了。"

德拉科僵着脸，看着地板上的女巫，然后看了看附近几个醉醺醺的巫师，每个人都不想孤独的呆着。这又关他什么事，但凯丽丝是个富有同情心的女巫，也许正是因为这个他们总没有相处的那么融洽。德拉科今晚真的不想和她争执，于是他说。"我们可以做点什么。"

凯丽丝碰了碰格兰杰的脸颊，然后站了起来，在她的长袍上擦了擦手，同意的点头说。"你说的对。她是新来的教授对吗？我可以带她去我的房间休息，但是我想她更愿意在自己的床上醒来。自己的床总是舒服一些，必须有人把她带回霍格沃茨。

德拉科觉得这是个好主意，把地板上那个脸色苍白的像个女鬼的棕发女巫送回城堡，这样他就可以继续自己的计划。他愉快的问，"谁来完成这项任务呢？"

"你！"

"我?"这绝不可能，他根本不想看到格兰杰，更别说单独带她回霍格沃茨。"我不是医生，而且我今晚有别的计划了。"凯丽丝也是这个计划的一部分。

现在这位美丽的金发女巫给了他一个心照不宣的眼神，"计划取消了。"

他把嘴边的话咽了下去，转而说。"你确定要这么做吗？"

"如果你对于这位女士表现的绅士一点，我会奖励你的。"她看着她说。

马尔福把目光移向格兰杰，她的头向左边动了动，看起来很不舒服，嘴里呻吟着什么。

如果今晚没遇到这些事就好了。

格兰杰也许只是忘了吃晚餐，或者她不是忘了而是刻意不吃，像一些别的女巫一样。

格兰杰是这种类型的女巫吗？

马尔福知道她绝不可能为了维持身材而让自己饿晕过去，他在想什么？

凯丽丝问，"谁是玛丽莲？"

德拉科眨了眨眼，看着凯丽丝。"你确定你听到她说了玛丽莲？"

"拜托，我每天都喝酒鬼打交道。所以告诉我，你认识什么玛丽莲吗？"

德拉科耸了耸肩，他确实知道玛丽莲，但赫敏说的玛丽莲不可能是他知道的那个。因为她不应该记得几年前发生的事情，尤其是和玛丽莲肖有关的那一小段微不足道的事情。他百分之百确定。

在过去的几周，每次他经过她的身边，他都会从她的眼睛里探索她是否对过去有一丝一毫的记忆，答案是，什么也没有。

德拉科不知道他该高兴还是怎么样。一个人在心底保守着这样一个秘密并不简单，知道的人越少越好。他可不希望格兰杰能在这个时候想起什么，不说这会让她的世界天翻地覆，他也会被扔进阿兹卡班。

秘密绝不能被泄露。

所以当凯丽丝再次追问时，马尔福隐藏起内心的恐惧，回答她。"也许只是她的朋友，我没听过这个人。"

"也许是她一位女友吧，"凯丽丝又跪在了格兰杰身边，并且说。"不管你愿不愿意，德拉科，，你都必须把她安全的送回霍格沃茨去。"

他皱了皱鼻子，"别说傻话了？"

凯丽丝瞥了他一眼，"帮她一下有什么妨碍你的？"

"我认识她的前男友，罗恩韦斯莱，那是一个饭桶，有时我甚至怀疑他是否配成为一个人类，但他是个男人，而且是格兰杰之前的未婚夫。"

"前任，我不知道这有什么大不了的。人们有时候会忽然醒悟，并且他们会改变，有时候你对被不了解的人大吃一惊。"凯丽丝似乎完全没有发现的德拉科对罗恩的异常态度，他也不知道自己为什么要那样说，也许只是一种没能改掉的习惯？

"现在你怎么说？"德拉科随口说。凯丽丝的生活似乎太无聊了，以至于她对于格兰杰异常的关心。她其实是个很善良的人，总是乐于奉献，而且并不因为身边其他的人而改变自己的想法。这也是他喜欢她的理由，当他没有心情去维护一段认真的关系时，和凯丽丝在一起消磨时间是个不错的选择。他们都很舒服，只不过凯丽丝对格兰杰的关注…和自己现在的女伴一起照顾他的…前女友，这挺怪的不是吗？

"我已经说的够清楚的不是吗？你最好在她得肺炎之前把她从地板上带回她城堡的房间，不然我想我们很长时间都不会再有什么一起的机会了。"凯丽丝有些生气了。

德拉科只好说，"好吧，好吧。"

他只是真的不想和格兰杰有过多交集。

当他知道格兰杰申请霍格沃茨的工作时，他已经做好了准备接受事情不会那么愉快。

但实际上当他们再次遇见时，他很惊讶的发现除了他不能把她完全隔绝在生活之外，什么也没有发生。但如果今晚他带着格兰杰回去，那么一切都会再次改变的。他可能会撑不下去而崩溃，这曾经发生过。

在格兰杰决定"打乱"他的生活之前，他就已经有很多自己的问题了。

而现在和她处在同一个城堡里，更是耗尽了他所有的精力，以至于他的眼前总是浮现那些他并不愿意见到的人的面孔。

自从战后他们很久没有见过，这几乎是因为德拉科选择逃避。他听说她回了霍格沃茨重读七年级，所以他就放弃继续去学校。而当格兰杰在魔法部得到了第一份工作时，他尽可能的不和她有任何接触，这没有想象中的那么简单，有一次他和魔法生物监管部门发生了一点小摩擦，为了不让格兰杰跟这个案子，他不得不行贿。

他做了一切让她远离自己生活所必需的事，但他没能阻止她来到霍格沃茨。

他巧妙的说服了她魔法部的上司给她升职，甚至还提供了一些她可能会感兴趣的其他工作机会。但格兰杰一旦下定了决心，就没有任何事和人能改变她。

当德拉科得知她铁定会到霍格沃茨任教后，他立刻向麦格教授提出了辞职。令他痛苦的是，校长拒绝接受。他想要不顾一切的离开，甚至和校长激烈的争吵过，但他在入职之初做的一些蠢事，比如签了一份比邓布利多时期要严格的多的合同，还有让校长访问他的记忆以确定他不会对学校造成什么危害。这些都让他不得不留在霍格沃茨。

不然，校长威胁会把从他记忆里探知的一些事情写成一本书，让所有人知道。

这威胁很有用。是的。

所以要么继续在霍格沃茨，在格兰杰的身边生活和工作，要么去面对威森加摩的审判，甚至所有巫师界的指责。

他真的很喜欢自己现在的生活，也许这就是为什么命运要让格兰杰这时候回到他身边的原因。从来不让他顺风顺水太久不是吗。

幸运的是，校长和别的人并没能探索到他所有战争之前的记忆，他们为了确定他不会做"坏事"可费了好大的劲，不过他们不知道的是，他可以模糊自己的一部分记忆，这也是他能保留住他最大的秘密的原因。

那几个月和格兰杰秘密约会的记忆早已经被埋葬在深处，几乎被遗忘了。他一想到这就会有一种恶心的感觉，因为他在最后还是不顾格兰杰的亿元，让她喝下了会忘记他们之间所发生的那些可能美好的时光。

正如他说的，这是为了她的安全，但他还是辜负了她的信任。

不过他很高兴他这么做了，她活了下了，他也是，他没想过要改变发生的一切。

他不想再次靠近他了。没有一刻比现在让德拉科更确定这个想法。他害怕秘密被发现，他甚至有时候恨她为什么不让他也喝了那瓶魔药，和她一样幸福的忘记一切。

这些年来，他一直活在这记忆的阴影下，他害怕她会想起来，当知道她和罗恩韦斯莱没有幸福的在一起时，他恨她没有得到他所期盼的幸福。他同样也恨她再次搅扰了他平静的生活。

但他知道他这种恨是毫无道理的，他并不恨她这个人，如果一定要说清楚的话，只是讨厌那段时间，在战争开始之前的，极度恐惧，绝望的那段时间。他每天都在内心深处期盼自己闭上眼就再也不用面对明天的来临，他想过结束自己的生命，但他又必须为了他的父母去做那些可怕的事情，做那些他根本不想做的事情，为了他不被黑魔王杀掉，也为了保护格兰杰。

但在战争时她还是遭受了一些磨难，有的他甚至在场，但他无能能力，他没能保护她，只能寄希望于波特和韦斯莱能保护好她。梅林保佑她活了下来。

他真的很想让她的余生都活在他的这种保护里，不想他一样被过去的阴影笼罩住。

为什么她要来到这里？为什么她要再次出现在他的身边？

"看！她醒了！"凯丽丝的话打断了德拉科的回忆。

他看着地板上那个娇小的女巫，他刚才用尽全力去恨的人。

格兰杰真的醒了，她轻微的动了一下，这让德拉科发现她刚才什么也没有做，就让他自己几乎失去控制，所以他一定要远离她！过去的事情早已经过去了，何况她根本不记得发生过什么，恨她是没有意义的。他要经常提醒自己，不然他很有可能会为了强行把她从生活里剔除而做出一些十分不好的事，比如冲她大喊大叫，或者掐着她的脖子逼她离开。

"你没事吧？"凯丽丝问格兰杰。

"我想没什么事…"格兰杰挣扎着坐了起来，想要伸出一只手把她的头发从已经松散的发鬓里解放出来，好像她的形象还不够糟似的。

凯丽丝小心翼翼地把格兰杰扶了起来，而德拉科只是站在一边。

他并不是乐于助人的人，而格兰杰在很早以前就已经享受够了他的帮助，或者说她也享受了太多其他人的帮助。

"你刚才怎么了？"凯丽丝小心翼翼的替格兰杰拍掉长袍上的灰尘，一边问。

像凯丽丝这样的人并不多见，她对于陌生的人也有令人惊讶的良好教养，这在德拉科交往的女友中十分少见，他也承认遇到这样一个人是很幸运的，也许她能解决他害怕承诺的问题。

"我不知道，"格兰杰喃喃自语。"我看见了他…，然后我有一种奇怪的感觉，之后我就晕倒了。"她转向德拉科，想要想起昏迷前的事情。她又看着凯丽丝说，"你让我想起了一个人？"

"玛丽莲？"凯丽丝猜测。

德拉科在心里诅咒，如果格兰杰真的想到了玛丽莲，一个和凯丽丝一样的漂亮直爽的金发女郎，。这不是会个巧合，就在他和凯丽丝说话的时候晕倒？她一定是想起了什么！

这也不能怪他，他也不总是喜欢同一种类型的女人，他可能爱上任何人，但不会是一个拥有一头乱发的书呆子。

"谁？"格兰杰问道，看上去似乎并没有记起什么。

凯丽丝有一瞬间的疑惑，但她很快露出了一个微笑并且摸了摸格兰杰的脸颊，"没关系的，亲爱的，你最好回去校医院让护士给你做些检查，你知道的，如果你生病了或是怀孕了，一定要早些知道。"

格兰杰突然大笑起来，但很快克制住了自己。她做了个小小的鬼脸说。"我很确定没有怀孕，但是谢谢了。"

凯丽丝笑着说，"你不能确定，因为咒语和魔药不是总那么有效，有的时候巫师的能力不是那么的优秀，或者你施咒的时候太急切…"

"我想她是说她没有从事任何会怀孕的运动。"德拉科好心的提醒，他觉得好笑的是凯丽丝在觉得格兰杰可能喜欢女人的情况下还会怀孕。

卡里斯立刻显得尴尬和困惑，小小的"啊"了一声，德拉科忍不住笑了出来。

格兰杰似乎再次注意到他的存在。

并且她脸上的红晕似乎延伸到了耳根，德拉科一点也不惊讶她丝毫不知道怎么和人开玩笑，她一直都是这样。除了那么一段短暂的时间里，她似乎一直都是这么无趣。德拉科甚至想如果她还和他们在一起的时候那样可爱，也许她的未婚夫就不会抛弃她，这样她也就不会再次冲进他的生活里。

凯丽丝说，"不管怎么样，德拉科会把你安全送回城堡的。"

"等等？德拉科马尔福？"格兰杰提高了音量，似乎没有听明白凯丽丝在说什么，她问道。"你不会打算真的让他这么做？我的意思是，他很有可能会把我丢进哪个路边的臭水沟。"

"你会等我回来吗？"德拉科没有理会格兰杰的话，而是看着凯丽丝问。他今晚真的不是很在意格兰杰会不会死，他更在意他能不能拥有计划里的放松夜晚。

凯丽丝皱着眉反问格兰杰，"把你扔进臭水沟？为什么他要这么做？"

这还能有为什么？

"因为据我所知，他十分讨厌和不是纯血种的人接触。"格兰杰一边回答凯丽丝，一边用怀疑的眼神上下打量德拉科。

他不得不看着她，思索为什么她要当着凯丽丝的面说慌？为了确定他是不是还纠结"纯血"的问题吗？

格兰杰接着说。"尤其是我，因为我不是他想象中泥巴种的样子。"

她的眼神在德拉科和凯丽丝之间移动着，明显要看他们是怎么应对她的话。不怀好意！

凯丽丝紧皱着眉头说，"我是个混血巫师，而且这说明不了什么。为什么你要这么说德拉科？"

"你一定要原谅格兰杰，她对我的印象还停留在90年代，那时侯我还是个小学生，把我父亲的教导当成人生信条。"德拉科插嘴，"我和她之间不愉快的过去和血统没有任何关系。"

凯丽丝看着格兰杰沉思了几秒，"好吧，我想让你相信他对你可能不是那么容易，但我向你保证他今晚不会杀了你的。相信我！"

德拉科对这场谈话的耐心已经接近他的极限，他烦躁的说。"走吧，格兰杰。如果我要杀了你，我不会这么草率的。也许我会在没人注意时溜进你的卧室，或者在你的茶里下毒，绝不是你现在想的那样。"

"对女士温柔一些！"凯丽丝在身后喊道。

德拉科对她不耐烦的挥了挥手，余光扫到格兰杰脸上不情愿的表情。他今晚真的够不顺的了，没必要再看着她这张脸。凯丽丝没有回答她是不是会醒着等他回来，所以他可能不会再回到这里了。该死，本来今晚他可以好好的放松一下他在格兰杰身边面临的巨大压力，但现在他又不得不和她走在一起。

他恨梅林和他开的这个玩笑。

-我是马尔福家分隔符-

"所以，凯丽丝是你的女朋友吗？"格兰杰终于打破了德拉科刻意营造的沉默。

她一直跟在他身后几步远的地方，安静的让德拉科觉得她好像不在身后一样。但这种沉默现在没办法继续维持下去了，他必须绷紧神经应对她，以免她想起更多的事情，一句话，一个表情，都有可能会导致最糟糕的后果。他真的不愿意和她过多的交谈，但她问了一个问题，他必须回答。

"是的。"

格兰杰的声音从她的斗篷里传了出来，德拉科不确定自己是不是从中听到了一些失落。"好吧，只是有那么一会儿我觉得她可能…算了。"

德拉科瞥了她一眼，格兰杰会把自己要说的话吞下去？在他的记忆里她可是个非常固执己见的人。然后他想到了他们一起上学时候她的样子，他情不自禁的笑了出来。这样的格兰杰让他突然想逗逗她。"哦，她是你想的那样。"

"你在撒谎！"格兰杰的瞪着他，"为了让我不舒服。"她慢慢的眯起眼睛，"但你错了，她很漂亮，如果她真的对我有意思，我只会感到受宠若惊。"

"她的确对你感兴趣，她刚刚就在和你调情不是吗。如果没有别人反对的话，她会立刻追求你的。"德拉科直言不讳。

格兰杰踉跄了一下，她把自己的棕色眼睛因为惊讶睁得更大。"你是说…三人行？"

"不会是和我。"德拉科摇头，他再也不想和格兰杰有什么牵扯了，一想到这些他就会有种窒息的感觉，他最害怕的事情，所以他坚定的说。"你可以问问凯丽丝她的真正想法。"

他把那些可能会让他惊慌的画面从脑海里清了出去。

"你对这些没意见吗？"格兰杰惊讶的问。

德拉科觉得他有必要说实话，"没有。"

"所以你的女朋友和别人公开在一起，你不介意这个？"格兰杰继续说。

德拉科觉得这个问题开始变得有些私人了，"不是每个人都和你的想法一样。"他把后面半句话咽了回去，忠诚于伴侣并不是每个人的选择，但显然格兰杰不能接受这一点。

"我没有要你和我一样想。"格兰杰说，"我只是有些好奇，几年前我在报纸上看到你和一位门当户对的女巫订婚了，我理所当然的以为你和她结婚并且有了孩子，但你没有，你在霍格沃茨做一份你原本不会去做的工作，还和这样一位酒吧女招待保持着关系…"

他停了下来，转过身打断了她对他私人生活的探索。"这不关你的事。"

"我知道我们不是朋友，"她平静地说。"但我们至少应该努力和对方和平相处。如果我们可以消除彼此小时候留下的偏见…"

德拉科感到右眼下方抽搐着，头痛和恶心开始发作。她又用她那双该死的棕色大眼睛看着他。她成功的让他感受到了更多的痛苦，想起和未婚妻的那段记忆，充满了泪水，尖叫，咒骂的记忆。

"她背叛了我，和别的人在一起了。我不会娶一个我无法信任的女人。"

他一度真的想和那个女人结婚，但她一直不信任他。在决定分开的时候她哭着对他说，战争让他失去了爱别人的能力，她以为自己可以不在乎这一点，但她错了。

他爱她，至少当时他是这么以为的。他尽可能的忠诚于她，想和她建立一个真正的家庭，结婚生子。

但她看透了他，她说他并不爱她，只是想要一个纯血统的继承人，她甚至还说他甚至不会爱他们的孩子，她不能接受他们的孩子未来会变得像他的父亲一样。

她不能嫁给他，即使她的父母强迫她这么做。

德拉科决定放过她，也许在内心的深处她知道她说的都是真的。他和她分手，并且把责任都揽在了自己的身上，他过了一段非常糟糕的生活，几乎不是一个人应该过的生活。最终他的父母把他从泥潭里拉了出来，让他住在一个与世隔绝的地方，克服了他的酒瘾，甚至还有药瘾。

最后他决定来到霍格沃茨，照顾别人的孩子。多么讽刺。

最近他听说他的前未婚妻有了新的恋情，他想他们可能在世界上的另一个地方结婚，他们的小孩也不会像他一样没办法去爱。

他有些庆幸他没有结婚，是的，他的前未婚妻了解他，离开了他。

他是个可耻的骗子。他还使用了任何正派人士都不应该知道的法术和药剂来确保秘密永远不被泄露。

讽刺的是，他辛辛苦苦隐藏起来的东西本身已经没有了意义。

那么，如果他在十六岁的时候和某个女孩发生过性关系的事又有什么不能被别人知道的呢？谁都有过糟糕的选择，不是吗？

他那时只是个孩子，被迫在父亲的战争中作战。

他现在和那时候一样没有别的选择，他已经为了保护那个秘密牺牲了太多，他只能继续保护它，让秘密伴随着他一直到长眠的一刻。

每个人都知道德拉科有所隐藏，他的朋友，他曾经约会过的女孩。他甚至已经不知道没有这个秘密存在的正常生活是什么样子的。那种生活已经永远的远离了他，没有女巫会愿意和一个永远不能彼此信任的人一起生活，更别说结婚了。

他甚至不相信自己的医生，或者父母。纳西莎和卢修斯一直关系着他，他们觉得他的问题只是没有遇到那个正确的人，他们还在期盼着他终将克服这个问题，结婚，生子。

但他们不知道的是，战争的那几年永远毁掉了这个可能。

"对不起。"格兰杰说，德拉科知道她是为了提起他未婚妻的事而道歉，但他现在真的很生气，他气她在当年让他痛苦，现在还让他痛苦。

他冷冷地说，"这对我毫无帮助。"

"说起来有些奇怪，但我有一种感觉…我好像比任何人都了解你，这种感觉是在我晕倒前突然出现在我的脑海里的。很傻，是吗？我感觉我其实并不讨厌你，但我看到你就有种难以抑制的怒气，你知道为什么吗？"格兰杰说。

德拉科感觉到一只冰冷的手抓住了他的胸膛，他甚至不能呼吸。

他的噩梦成真了。

-我是马尔福家分隔符-

"你没事吧？"格兰杰的声音似乎很远，但德拉科知道她就在他身边。

他告诉自己，刚才格兰杰的话意味着她的记忆在复苏，这没什么，是的他可以解决这个问题。

"没事，我们继续走吧。"他不去看她，他一面向城堡的方向走，一面思考该如何让她喝下遗忘药水，是的，在过去的十年里，他总是觉得多保存一瓶这种液体有点疯狂，但现在他非常高兴自己这么做了。如果不是他提前准备了药水，那么现在开始酿造就会花费更多不必要的时间。

今晚他就可以让她喝下遗忘药水，确保她不会记起更多的事情。

"我的头好痛。"格兰杰在身后痛苦的低声说。

德拉科觉得梅林又在偏袒他了，他强压着激动，很快的抓住了她的一只胳膊，说。"头痛？我的房间保存着一些魔药，来吧，我们走快一些。"

他突然积极的态度引起了格兰杰的怀疑，她盯着他，"你怎么了？"

"没什么，只是我以为你希望我们可以成为朋友。"德拉科耸了耸肩。

格兰杰紧了紧斗篷，她看起来真的很不舒服，德拉科能听到她牙齿的轻颤，恢复记忆会有这样的并发情况吗？"你看起来不太好。"

她看起来很冷，但现在的气温并不低。他抬头看了一眼明亮的月亮，哦，他不知道恢复记忆会给她带来这么多的不适。梅林，他不希望她再经历什么不好的事了。

格兰杰咬着牙说，"我确实感觉很糟糕，谢谢。我觉得我可能发烧了，这也许是我觉得我的脑子现在一团糟的原因。"

德拉科咽了口口水，他紧张极了。

格兰杰又说，"我认为你的提议不错，喝一些魔药可能会让我感觉好一些，你的房间和我的都在六楼是吗？我想我撑不到去校医院了，她也很漂亮，也许你能说服护士薇拉小姐来我的房间看看我？"

好吧，她自己愿意喝魔药！这太棒了！这意味着他有很大的机会能在今晚让她喝下遗忘药水，然后她的记忆会再次被压制，希望这次药效可以维持的很久，很久。

他心不在焉的对格兰杰说。"薇拉是个一位朋友，你不该胡乱猜测我们的关系。"

"我以为你和所有的女巫都有些超越朋友的关系，不是吗？你可以得到任何你想要得到人，只要你愿意。"

德拉科不知道是酒精让格兰杰这么说，还是她即将苏醒的记忆。

她又说，"你真让我失望。不，你在说慌！"

他反驳了她毫无根据的指控，"我没有。"而且他和薇拉有没有一腿并不关她的事。他确实是个很怕孤独的人，他需要性来填补那些空虚，但过去的几年里凯丽丝一个人就能满足他的需求，而且她是个很开放的人，她不要求他做任何承诺，他们之间的关系很舒服，如果凯丽丝想要别的什么，他也会默认她从别人的身上得到那些他无法给予的东西。

格兰杰似乎知道他在想凯丽丝，她突然低声说。"我想她是在和我调情。"

"是的，看起来她在寻找新的猎物，也许她对深色皮肤的人有那么点偏好。"

格兰杰摇了摇头，感叹，"哇！"

"别去想凯丽丝了！不久后你会知道她到底对你的喜欢有多么强烈。"德拉科说，"因为我会建议她不要和你交往。"

"我没有要和她…"

他哼了一声，不用格兰杰说出来，她也知道她不会和凯丽丝发生什么，她刚才说的那些话也许只是头痛影响下的疯言疯语。

"为什么你要对凯丽丝说你不希望我们交往？"格兰杰又问。

德拉科叹了口气，"原因不是明摆着的吗，我不喜欢你。你又为什么要在乎我说了什么？"

她的脸又红了起来，"我…只是好奇…"

"什么？"

"为什么你一直要强调你不喜欢我？"

德拉科发现自己开始不安，"我没有一直强调…"

"你有，今晚你至少提到了三四次！"

"也许是因为我真的不喜欢你？"

格兰杰哼了一声，"如果我不认识你的话，马尔福，我会以为你害怕自己喜欢我。"

妈的，她真的太善于观察了。他低声说，"别傻了…"他不愿意争辩，他害怕真相会不经意的被泄露。

她又抖了起来，她看起来真的很冷不是吗？德拉科有那么一会儿想把自己的披风给她，但一想到一会儿他有可能会回去见凯丽丝，他想他最好还是不要那么做。凯丽丝会发现他的斗篷上沾染了别的女巫的味道的。

"为什么你要在霍格沃茨教书？"格兰杰听起来快睡着了。

"我们讨论过这个不是吗？"为什么今晚她的话这么多？

"我不想现在提起这个，但你不像这样的人。"

"格兰杰，你不也不应该在霍格沃茨教书吗？"

"我只是想从我原来的生活逃离一段时间…"

"难道你不能去个更好的地方吗？如果是我的话，我会选择一个热带的小岛…"

"不，你不会的，你也会躲在霍格沃茨。"

"看看，这又是万事通小姐在说话了。"德拉科低声说。

"我知道你在逃避着什么。"

德拉科觉得他的心脏紧缩了一下，听到格兰杰这么说，他又开始惊慌。"你说说我在逃避什么？"

"我不知道，也许是你的未婚妻？"格兰杰想了想，说。

德拉科松了一口气，"那是你吧。我没有躲着我的前未婚妻。"

"好吧，我相信以你好胜的个性你总会找到一个符合你期望的女朋友的。"她似乎不想和他继续争论下去了。

"迷人的个人魅力。"他纠正她的用语。

"好吧，迷人的个人魅力。"

说完这句话，格兰杰在后半段路上就沉默了下来。

-我是马尔福家的分隔符-

当格兰杰格兰杰走进德拉科的办公室时，她仍然紧紧地抓着她的斗篷，德拉科意识到她的牙齿在格格作响。

他不知道该怎么办。

他给她拿了一条毯子，他可不想她死于肺炎。

然后他该做什么？

考虑到她的一些症状，他真的害怕把她交给维拉夫人会被发现她的记忆被篡改了。他们会恢复她的记忆...甚至不需要她付一分钱。

他不想去阿兹卡班，

她也不需要记得她第一次和他在这座城堡的某张桌子上做爱，他对她用了无声无息咒。

她不需要记起当他计划入侵城堡并最终杀死邓布利多时，她天真地爱上了他。

她更不需要记起来，他背叛了她，并且用最残忍的方法拒绝了她，抹去了她所有的记忆。

并且在她的脑海中留下了微小的裂缝，如果再次篡改她的记忆，这些裂缝很容易会变得更大，更大。

如果他保守秘密，那么他不仅可以保持自由，而且她更有可能会获得幸福。

她不会因为回忆起战争里他们的过去而再一次心碎，

她曾经爱上了一个不会为了她而改变的人，

这个人在不到一年后沉默的看着他自己的姨妈折磨她。

如果她记起来了一切，她只会更伤心，她不会相信他爱她，因为他做的那些事。

"你太安静了，"她咬牙切齿地说。"希望你不要思考的太久了，我会冻死的。"

德拉科扬了扬眉毛。"我给了你一条毯子。我在考虑是让把薇拉女士叫醒，还是我自己能解决这个问题。"

"你能治好我吗？"她把毯子紧紧地裹在自己身上，但看起来好像她被一块冰包裹着，而不是厚斗篷和毯子。"我认为头痛药水并不足以让我痊愈。"

"确实，"他承认。"但是我一些我觉得有效的其他药水。 "

她小心翼翼拒绝了他，"不，请带薇拉小姐来医治我。"

"我不会毒死你的，格兰杰，"德拉科疲惫地叹了口气。"至少有十几个人看见我把你从三把扫帚上带走，我不会在自己的办公室杀了你。"

"我只是...突然有一种感觉，喝下你的药水对我来说不是一件好事。所以我还是拒绝！"

"只是一杯，"他坚持道。"如果你喝了后没有好些，我马上给你找薇拉小姐。我保证。"

她看起来非常警惕，但头疼让她不得不考虑他的提议。最终她不情愿地点了头，德拉科立刻转身去拿药水。

他拿着那瓶遗忘药水时突然那不记得他为什么会保留着这样的东西，几年前，当战争结束时他第一次调制了这种魔药，他本来打算让他们一起喝下去，但她不允许他喝。所以他从来没有喝下去。

他保存了所有的关于他们的记忆，被埋在大脑的深处。

有那么几次他几乎要自己喝下去了，第一次是他发现他想和她在一起，回忆只能让这种欲望变得更强烈，

第二次，第三次，他每次的痛苦都没有比上一次减轻，一个人的记忆不断增加给他压力，当第四次他怀疑她和韦斯莱在一起是否快乐，他终于崩溃了。从那以后的每一年，他重新配置新的药水时，他都强迫自己不要去想她。

现在这是他第十年的时候配制的遗忘药水，在上一次的十年后，他终将再一次让她喝下去。

不知怎么的，这让他想起了上一次的场景。

"来，"他说，拿着药瓶走向她。"你需要一口喝完，味道不太好，但效果是即时的。"

她慢慢伸出手接过瓶子。"嗯，我能拿一杯水吗？"她平静地问。

当他拿着一杯水走回来时，格兰杰的脸皱了起来，瓶子空了。

他把水递给她，她喝得好像真的很渴。

"我还以为你说味道不太好呢？"她终于开口了。

他耸耸肩，松了口气，并且笑着说。"我的意味道可能不太好。"

"对。"她怒视着他。

她脸上的颜色看起来好了一些，牙齿也不再发出咔嗒声。很好。看来他们不需要打扰薇拉小姐了。

"你感觉好些了吗？"他问。

"好一点了。我可能需要好好睡一觉，然后我觉得我会没事的。"

"说到睡觉，你不累吗？"他在她的脸上没看到任何疲劳的迹象。

她打了个哈欠，仿佛是在暗示什么。"我累了。我最好走了。"

她站起来的时候还有些不稳，但她很快挺直了腰，然后大步走出了德拉科的办公室。

德拉科看着她的背影消失在门口，终于松了一口气。

现在一切都会好起来的。


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione感受到了一种渴望，她感觉到一双手在她的皮肤上温柔的游移。

他伏在她的耳边，低声恳求她。

他准备进入她的身体，Hermione觉得自己迫切的希望这件事的发生，而且Hermione知道他和她一样性奋。

她不安的扭动身体，立刻发现自己的臀部和粗糙的木质桌面摩擦了起来，她身上的人钳制着她，不让她继续扭动。

Hermione想要说些什么，她想要更多，她不在乎是不是会被伤害，她喘息着，发现自己不能出声。

突然，他弯下腰，咬着她的脖子，她激烈的回应着他，但只是一会儿。

然后他终于进入了她，这是最美妙的感觉。

她抬头看着她的爱人，试图告诉他这是多么的美妙，但场景突然变换成了另一个样子。

她突然站在了霍格沃茨的草地上，月光下她看到那个背对着她的人，浅金色的头发散发着柔和的光芒。不知道为什么Hermione觉得他的头发有些长，好像他们很熟悉似的。

"我爱你，你知道的对吗？"他低声说。

"我恨你！没人像我一样恨你！你听到了吗！"Hermione脱口而出。

不！不可能是他！

Hermione感觉自己紧皱着眉毛，她不敢相信面前站着的人是Malfoy。

他转过身，脸上带着一种Malfoy式的嘲讽，看起来十几岁的样子。

Hermione从梦里惊醒，睁大眼睛看着一片黑暗的屋顶。

她急促的呼吸着，而当她终于平静下来，梦里的画面再次从眼前闪过。

Hermione笑了出来，她不得不用一只手捂着嘴。

她刚才梦到了自己和Malfoy在梦里做爱，很明显，长期的独身生活让她的大脑出了什么问题。

但是话说回来，也许梦的前半段并不是Malfoy。

因为当人们做梦时，往往一会儿是这个人，眨眼间又变成另一个人，在梦里没人会觉得这有什么不对的，但当你醒来时，就会发现一切都是那么荒诞。

Hermione思考也许是因为她今天和Malfoy度过了一些不同寻常的时光，他们从霍格莫德村回来的路上有过一场气氛紧张的对话，这也许是她梦到他的原因。

或者是Malfoy给她的那杯药水，谁知道里面都有什么？她只是喝了一小口，然后就趁他去拿水的功夫把大部分药倒在了Malfoy办公室的花盆里。

递给她药水的是Malfoy，她不得不谨慎一些。

她在他回来之前拍了拍自己的脸，试图让自己看起来健康一些。出于一种说不出口的原因，Hermione不想让Malfoy知道她没有喝下全部的药水。

她从来都不信任DracoMalfoy，当他突然开始关心她并且坚持要给她一些魔药缓解她的头痛时，这种不信任依然占据上风。直觉告诉她不要喝那杯药水。

她等到Malfoy放心下来，才去了校医院叫醒了Madam Vera，让她给她做了一些治疗。

并且Hermione在心里决定，下次她不会再告诉Malfoy自己身体不适，她会直接来找Madam Vera。

她不知道Malfoy的意图，但她不打算一探究竟，她只要听从自己的直觉，继续防着他，就像上学的时候防着他会恶作剧一样。

她从来不太信任Draco·Malfoy，但是当他突然非常关心她的健康并坚持亲自照顾时，她尤其不信任他。她的每一种本能都告诉她不要喝那种药水，而且她早就学会了相信自己的本能。相反，她一直在等待，并去了医院病房，在那里她叫醒了Madam Vera，以便得到更安全的治疗。如果下一次，她会对Malfoy守口如瓶，直接去找Madam Vera。她不知道Malfoy到底在干什么，但打算永远不知道。她只是对他更加谨慎，继续相信自己的直觉。

只要不去想她在梦里会和Malfoy那么亲密的话。

不，Hermione确信刚才的梦毫无意义，只不过是荷尔蒙在作祟。

Hermione在早餐后批改了一部分作业，然后她起身离开自己的房间，决定到公共休息室和其他人在一起待一会儿。

Darius没课的时候几乎一直在那里，他想找同样空闲的老师帮他完成他的麻瓜项目。

其他的老师有时也会在休息室露面，至于Malfoy…他相当古怪，Hermione宁愿不去想他。

Darius有次对Hermione提起过，Malfoy之前很喜欢在休息室消磨时间，但他现在似乎不喜欢那样了，Hermione不愿意承认是因为她的存在，Malfoy可能只是最近比较忙。

她不知道为什么Malfoy总是要躲着她，她更不明白为什么每次他看她的眼神都那么奇怪，她从他的眼神里看到了厌恶、憎恨，还有一些更复杂的情绪。她不知道她做了什么会让他用这种眼神看她。她真的没做什么，对吧？

一般情况下，Hermione都会努力和不喜欢她的同事相处，至少让他们不那么讨厌她。但昨晚Malfoy奇怪的表现让她有些迟疑，她觉得她应该和他保持一段时间的距离。为了她的健康，他们保持现在不远不近的状态也许更好，这样他就没有机会再塞给她一杯不明成分的魔药。

Hermione走进休息室，发现今天休息室里居然只有Malfoy一个人坐在沙发上。他全神贯注的盯着手上的报纸，似乎根本没注意到Hermione走进来。

Hermione在这一瞬间改变了想法，她停下来站在那里，想着如果她一直盯着Malfoy，他会不会发现她的存在？

换着这样的想法，Hermione双手交叉抱在胸前，审视着Malfoy。

房间里一时十分安静，Hermione能听到她每次换个姿势放松一下时衣服沙沙作响的声音，也等听到Malfoy翻开新的一页报纸的劈啪声，而等这些声音都暂时消失时，Hermione听到一种她从没听过的低沉的嗡嗡声。

她眯着眼睛思索这声音的来源，过了一会儿，她得出了结论。

城堡里没有通电，所以这一定是不会是电流的声音。

况且它听起来更像城堡本身发出的。

她听到的是魔法千年遗留的痕迹！这真是太不寻常了！甚至令人敬畏！

最终Hermione的固执打败了Malfoy，他放下报纸，带着怒气看向她。

哦，所以他终于开始正视到她的存在了？

"Hermione，你醒了！"Darius突然走进来让Hermione不得不分神，当她再次看向Malfoy时，他又拿起报纸，似乎能从上面看出成堆的金加隆似的。真是虚伪！

"是啊。"她对Darius露出了一个发自内心的灿烂笑容，然后她用下巴指了指Malfoy，问"他早上和你说过话吗？"

"你说坏脾气先生？不，没有，他不太爱和别人说话。但是这里别的人都很健谈，我听说他的女朋友要求他送你回霍格沃茨，我打赌这对你们来说都不是一段愉快的经历。"Darius笑着说，Hermione很高兴他不是那种严肃的教授。

她哼了一声。"是的。难以想象的刺激。"

她刚说完这句话就后悔了，不用看也知道Malfoy对她使用的修辞有疑惑，他一定又扬起了他的眉毛。她刚才回答的时候不知为什么下意识的想到了昨晚的梦，她觉得自己现在一定脸红了。她真的今天应该少说一些有深意的话。

Darius看起来也一脸好奇，而且不幸的是，他一点也没想放过Hermione。"为什么这么说？"

Hermione耸了耸肩，在沙发上坐下来，她不敢看Malfoy，一开始她觉得她不该说出她梦到了Malfoy，但她后来又想，如果这只是个无意义的梦，她为什么不谈呢？"没什么。"

她回头看了Malfoy一眼，他的嘴角不自然的抽动了一下，正好被她抓到了。她突然就想把那个梦当着Malfoy的面说出来，看看他会有什么反应。

Darius在他平常的位置坐下，"除了和这个家伙相处了一会儿，你昨晚过的怎么样？"

"哦，是的。我很好。我做了一些，呃，有趣的梦，但这不值得一提。"为什么她要主动提到自己的梦，Darius已经没有再问了不是吗。

"什么样的梦？"Malfoy突然决定加入谈话，她只好看着他。

从他的眼睛里Hermione看出他真的很想知道她梦到了什么，这种专注的、强烈的眼神，让Hermione想起昨晚梦里那个和她激烈纠缠的人，她的小腹感觉到了一阵热流。

"现在你开始好奇了。"Darius暗笑。

"我记得不是很清楚，"这是个谎言，Hermione对那个梦的每一个细节的记忆都无比清晰，她真的该停止撒谎的恶习！。"我想它很复杂，会让人沸腾的那种梦。"哦，是的，绝对会让人血脉贲张，热血沸腾的梦，从某种意义上说它的确很复杂。

"也许它预示着什么，每一个细节都不要漏掉，说吧。"Malfoy催促道。

Hermione张开嘴准备拒绝回答他的话，但她后来觉得这会让Malfoy认为她在隐藏什么，这可能会比说出那个梦更糟糕。她避重就轻的说。"我想它不会预示什么，梦里的一切都很混乱，根本没有任何意义。事实上我已经记不起来到底梦到了什么。"

他看了她一眼。"刚才你的表情好像在说你记得很清楚。"

"是的。我刚醒来的那会儿记得很清楚，不过刚才和你们说了几句话突然就想不起来了。"Hermione又一次撒谎了。她直到现在还能感受到激动的心跳和双腿之间的那股热流，她花了好长时间才能让自己平静下来，她现在必须停止去想那个梦，她更不能对Malfoy说她梦到的事！

她板着脸，就像Malfoy经常做的那样。

Malfoy盯着她看了一会儿，然后他突然说。"那可能没什么。"

他在掩藏情绪上很精通，但Hermione不知道为什么就是觉得他还在怀疑什么，她甚至有一种疯狂的直觉，他知道她的梦里有他！

Hermione想要知道为什么他会对她的梦这么有兴趣，那可能是一段愚蠢的记忆。

Malfoy发现Hermione盯着他，他突然抬头，和她四目相对了短暂几秒后，他站了起来，没说一句话就离开了公共休息室。

Hermione看着空了的椅子，那是Malfoy刚刚坐过的。"他真的很奇怪，是吗？"

"你会习惯的，他就是这样的人。"Darius坐了过去，"但是你的梦，你记得对吗？为什么不和我们分享精彩的部分？"

"什么精彩的部分？"哦，天哪，她逃不过这个话题了。

"拜托，你简直尴尬到了头发丝，你梦到了Malfoy，是不是！"

"如果是，这意味着什么？"Hermione厌倦了撒谎，她也不想让自己显得那么在乎那个愚蠢的春梦。

Darius摇了摇头，"我认为没什么，几天前我梦到了Minerva，她可不是我喜欢的类型。"

Hermione忍不住笑出了声，Minerva McGonagall现在肯定一百多岁了，而Darius，他最大也不会超过三十岁，想想他们在一起的场景。

"所以跟我讲一讲吧，我保证我不会嘲笑你，过分的嘲笑你。"Darius看起来真的很想知道。

"我不相信你。"Hermione眨眨眼。

"拜托了，Hermione。没有电视的生活已经非常无聊了，这样下去我可能会变的和Malfoy一样严肃又奇怪！"

Hermione做了个鬼脸。"那就太糟糕了。"

"拜托了！"

Hermione叹了口气，告诉Darius也没什么，仔细一想，就算Malfoy在这其实也无所谓，这是一个愚蠢的梦，仅此而已。为什么她表现的好像个害羞的女学生一样。

"我和他做爱了，"她终于坦白了。"在梦里。我们好像在桌子或其他什么东西上，因为我似乎记得他站在我身边，我坐在一块很硬的木头上。但是梦里的场景总是变来变去，所以我也不是很确定。"

"为什么这场梦的主角不是我？"Darius开玩笑，"那样我们也许可以看看在现实里有没有实现的可能，作为一项高度优先的试验项目。"

她无视了Darius话里取笑的意味，继续说。"不过奇怪的是，我在梦里似乎觉得那是我的第一次，我感受到了疼痛。但那和我记忆里的第一次…呃，算了，这没什么可说的。"她的脸又红了起来。她和Darius谈论的话题不该这么私人化。

"所以那是一次糟糕的体验？也许你的潜意识告诉你，和Malfoy纠缠在一起不会有什么好结果。"Darius看起来有些兴奋。

"哦，你又有什么高见？"她笑着说。

Darius摇了摇头，"我真的有些话想告诉你，让我想想该怎么说…Malfoy他…我认识他有两年多了，凯丽丝是他第一个认真对待的女巫，除了Minerva，好吧，我们都别再想我那个梦。我不知道你是不是对Malfoy有点意思，但我真的建议你在暗示他之前好好想想…"

"我以为你们算是某种意义上的朋友，"她沉默了一会儿说。

"朋友？你怎么会这么想？"他笑着问。"Malfoy不交朋友，他只是勉强和别人进行接触。某种程度上我很赞同他的这种行为，所以他我试着在某种程度上站在他的一边，因为他不过希望我在和他一起时安静一些。"

"哦。"Hermione向后靠在了沙发背上，她当然注意到了他们是如何称呼对方的，坏脾气和蠢货，但她没有想到他们之间是这样的。

"但我觉得他不是什么坏人。"Darius看着Hermione，补充道。"他不会像别的人那样轻视我，这已经很不错了。当我十分迫切的想要得到霍格沃茨的工作时，着

"但我想他完全不是一个坏家伙，"大流士看着她脸上的表情，修正道。"他不会像忽略任何人一样忽略我，这对于大多数人来说都是多余的。当申请这份工作时，我以为事情会更糟糕一些。现在已经很好了，只要忽视有些人还是不想看到我在教授的队伍里的事实。到目前为止，每年都有几个学生在得知我不会魔法后选择退学。"

"他们会知道自己错了的！"Hermione立刻表示反对。

Darius温柔的笑了笑，好像Hermione才是那个需要被安慰的人。"可能会吧，但我宁愿把注意力放到事情好的一面上。"

Hermione歪这头，这就是她和Darius最大的区别，如果是她，她更想去荡平那些不公的现象，而不是只去接受它。

Hermione一面努力让她怀里的一大堆羊皮纸不掉到地上，一面使劲敲了敲眼前的木门。

一声"请进！"，Hermione终于走进了门后的办公室里。

Draco坐在办公桌后面，看起来在批改作业。Hermione观察着桌上那瓶红色墨水的余量，看起来Malfoy真的在认真批改。

这让她想到，如果他不愿意被拿来和斯内普的教学方式比较，那么他为什么要像他一样严苛的对待学生？

距离上次见到Malfoy已经有一段时间了，她在大厅里一起用餐的时候偶尔能瞥见他匆匆离开的背影。这次她确信，Malfoy是在躲着她。鉴于那个梦，Hermione现在并不介意他这种不礼貌的行为。

而且当你和一个人在梦里做了那么亲密的事，你没办法再坦然的看着他的眼睛。

"Granger？"Malfoy从座位上站了起来，没有要招呼她坐下的意思。"有什么事吗？"

Hermione飞快的环顾了一圈办公室，上次来的时候她没有心思好好看看，这里看起来没有一件东西是私人的，没有照片，没有有Malfoy特征的小玩意，甚至没有除了教课之外的书，好像主人不希望被人窥探到他的私生活一样。

Hermione不知道Malfoy为什么要让自己过的这么拘束，他似乎在竭力拒绝一切温暖的、安慰的东西，他的办公室甚至没有一张他家里人的照片，她不知为何替他感到难过。

但她很快意识到Malfoy办公室的装潢和她没有半个西可的关系，她清了清嗓子。"关于校长安排的那个促进各个学院之间的团结的项目，我整理了一些可行方案，要给其它学院院长看看，希望能得到每个人的初步反馈。"

"你做的…很好？"他看上去有些迷惑，还有一点儿不耐烦。

她发现了他信息的滞后，并且不打算直接告诉他。"当然很好。"

他似乎不想过多的浪费时间。"但是这和我有什么关系？我不是斯莱特林的院长。"

"我知道你不是，而且我也知道Horace Slughorn是斯莱特林现在的院长。"她微笑着说，虽然怀里的文件让她的胳膊感到酸痛，她快要撑不下去了。

"那你为什么要来找我？"他终于败下阵了。

"为什么？当时是Slughorn让我来的。他听了我的计划后，觉得让年轻教授来主持这项工作更合适一些。"Hermione愉快的说，虽然事实是Horace Slughorn只是对这件事不感兴趣，但Malfoy怎么能知道呢。

Malfoy怀疑的看着Hermione，他拒绝道。"他不能把不想做的工作推给我，你应该向McGonagall汇报，我相信校长会让他完成自己的工作的。"

事实上，他似乎很想摆脱她，Malfoy看起来也很怀疑。

Hermione摇摇头，"校长已经知道了，她也同意Slughorn的看法，并且要求整个团队都要由年轻教授组成，这意味着，你、我、Darius Dorcas 和 Variel Volubilis。哇，试着把Volubilis念三遍。"

"Dorky没有学院。"

"他在赫奇帕奇手下工作。Grubbly-Plank对他代表赫奇帕奇没有异议。"

他怒目而视，好像一切都是她的错。"Flitwick的借口是什么？Variel甚至没有住在城堡里！"

"她不需要住在这里，她同意会在需要的时候加班。而且作为一个变形术老师我相信她有足够的能力来帮助我们。何况院长们也不会袖手旁观。现在，你还有什么问题吗？"

他双手撑着桌子，身体微微前倾，"Granger，我对这个愚蠢的项目没有任何兴趣。"

"我的项目并不愚蠢！"她立即表示反对。

他哼了一声。"你可以说说具体的内容？"

"去麻瓜的小镇郊游. "

"我打赌这件事情本身和它听起来一样愚蠢。"他坐了下来，再次尝试忽视她的存在。

"麻瓜的城镇里没有巫师界这些基本的问题，他们没有泾渭分明的界限，这也是巫师们的一个弱点，让我们无法战胜恐惧和仇恨的重要原因。"

"这听起来像是Dorky在麻瓜研究课上做的是，但是…"

"每个学院的学生都必须参加。"

"每个学院？"

"是的，我想可以从一年级的学生开始。四年级的学生也可以，他们正好到了一个合适的年纪。或者七年级的学生，在他们毕业前可以和麻瓜社会有一些真正的接触。但他们可能被NEWTs考试占据了所有精力…"

"你能安静一会儿吗？"他突然坐了下来，揉着太阳穴，看起来似乎是头痛发作。"为什么你不能自己做这件事呢？"

"因为重要的就是让不同学院的学生们打破壁垒，建立联系，所有学生都必须去，尤其是斯莱特林。它可能是最难改变的学院。"Hermione说。

"好吧，一切都听你的。只要你现在能让我一个人安静一会儿。"

Hermione的心底涌上一种沮丧的情绪，为什么Malfoy总表现的好像不在乎任何事一样，她还记得他曾经对一些事情还是很有激情的。尽管Hermione没必要做，但她觉得她可以找到一些事情，激起Malfoy的兴趣，让他重新找回以前的自己。

她也不明白她为什么要这么做。不过现在她要先劝服他加入这个项目。"我一个人的努力不够！Malfoy，你必须参与进来，帮助我们更好地理解斯莱特林学院！"

"哦，我必须这么做，是吗？"他怒视着她。

"是的！"

"如果你非得让我说些什么—麻瓜镇之旅是一个非常愚蠢的想法。假如你只想促进各学院的团结，那么我想让他们有家的感觉会更好一些？"

Hermione坐了下来。"你有什么建议？"

"我不知道，Granger。一定有一种方法，可以让他们不得不和自己学院以外的学生进行社交。"

Hermione点点头，"我想我们可以一起想一个新的计划。"

她说话的时候让自己忽略他不情愿的表情。

他是提出要做一个全新计划的人，她同意了，所以他真的不该再抱怨。

Malfoy无助的发现让她离开，留他一个人已经是不可能的了。

"为什么不能在公共休息室开会？"Darius 在环顾过这个Hermione选择的会议房间后问她。

"休息室是我们用来放松的地方。我觉得我们应该找一个更有效率的环境。"Hermione把她手里的羊皮纸放在面前的桌子上，解释道。

"Hermione说得对。" Variel Volubilis说，她的名字可真是绕口。她坐在Malfoy旁边，两个人之间的距离几乎为0。

Hermione惊讶的发现Malfoy在Variel 向他投去一个讨好的眼神后笑了笑，她原以为他会保持毫无表情。

Variel显然把这微笑当成了一种鼓励，Hermione注意到她又向Malfoy靠近了一些。

Variel一上完课就会离开学校，她们只是在一些会议和用餐的时候见过。虽然Hermione并不了解她，但她得承认她对这位教授并没有什么好感。

Variel比在场的另外三位教授要大几岁，这个年龄差距对Darius来说不算什么，Hermione觉得就算再大一些Darius也不会介意和她调情。Darius今晚有些故作姿态，不过Variel并没有注意到，她忙着勾引身边的金发巫师，但Malfoy总是那么冷漠。

"为什么我们还要开会？我以为你已经计划好了。"Darius问。

"Malfoy否决了。"Hermione说。

Malfoy闭上眼睛，捏着鼻梁的中部，长呼了一口气。

他又在无视她！为什么他可以对着Variel微笑，但到了面对她的时候总是这么无礼。

"我很抱歉。"他没有特别看向Hermione，这话听起来更像是对着会议室里所有人说的。

"麻瓜镇之旅有什么不好的！"Darius有些失望的说。

"你大可以带着赫奇帕奇的学生去，Dorky。"Malfoy说，"没人会阻止你。"

"我不会魔法，学校不会让我单独带学生出去的。你很清楚这一点！"Darius生气的对着Malfoy大喊。

"我可以和你一起带学生去麻瓜小镇。"Hermione安抚他。

Darius立刻确认，"你会吗？"

"我会的，但我想我们先讨论今天的议题吧。"

"所以，你需要我们做什么？"Variel看着Malfoy，但这个问题明显是要由Hermione来回答的。

Hermione在回答前深深的呼了一口气，她不知道在场的人能不能明白她的顾虑。"学院之间的竞争在霍格沃茨存在了很久，我承认这对于学生们有一定积极的作用。但由于历史的原因，这种竞争已经偏离了原本的轨道。所以我想通过一些项目，迫使他们和自己学院之外的人建立友谊。"

"你不能强迫学生们交朋友，Granger。"Malfoy说。

"我不能，但我可以为他们创造一个有利的环境！"Hermione立刻反驳了他。

Malfoy扬了扬眉毛。

"我觉得这个想法不错，我们可以办一个互助戏剧社，我在布斯巴顿工作的时候，他们每年都会让学生们一起排一出戏剧。"Variel说。

"嗯...这实际上是一个好主意，"Hermione把Variel的提议记在羊皮纸上，为什么她能想出这么好的主意，Hermione发现自己更不喜欢她了。

"不，虽然没有麻瓜小镇那么糟糕，但这也是一个可怕的想法。"Malfoy面无表情的说，他似乎根本没注意到Variel的尴尬。Hermione注意到了，而且她得承认她很高兴Malfoy也否决了Variel的提议。

她有些小心眼，这可不好。所以她看着Malfoy，问他"你凭什么这么说？"

"用你的脑子想想，好吗？我们从来没听说过有哪个学生对艺术感兴趣的，也许会有人来报名参加，一段时间后他们就会失去热情，那时候你只能在教室里看到想要恶作剧的孩子。如果是这种情况，我们四个人都会因为没有完成校长安排的工作而陷入尴尬的境地。也许你们会强制一些学生来参加，但这无济于事。更不提戏剧社需要的东西十分繁琐，剧本、排练、服装、音乐、场地，这需要大量的时间。我想要找出一个适合所有学生的日程安排会十分困难。你们有人自愿承担这份工作吗？我想我就不必被纳入候选人的范围了。"Malfoy傲慢的说。

Hermione看着Malfoy，她在他这种态度下真的很难控制住情绪波动。不过Malfoy说的是正确的，按照Variel的想法，教授们会不得不承担大量的工作，但她还是说。"没有人说这会是件简单的事！"

"但你几乎天真到了无可救药。你以为强迫学生们在一起他们就会和彼此做朋友。让我来告诉你，他们不会。原因也很简单，他们被分到了不同的学院，因为他们生来就是不同的人。从来没人告诉过学生你不能和自己学院之外的人交朋友，但为什么这种情况还是少之又少，因为他们根本不适合在一起消磨时间！"Malfoy反唇相讥。

Hermione不知道如何回应他这段话，她只好沉默。

"哇，看起来坏脾气先生今天有很多意见。"Darius说。

"但他说的有道理。" Variel维护起了Malfoy，"我的意思是，我当然支持学院之间的团结这个想法，但它不能占用太多我工作外的时间。其实只有斯莱特林和格兰芬多的学生们互不说话，其他学院的孩子们还是很和谐的。"

"你有见过一个斯莱特林和赫奇帕奇混在一起吗？"Hermione问。

Variel耸了耸肩，"我想我知道一个六年级的斯莱特林女孩在和一位赫奇帕奇男孩交往。他们都很擅长魁地奇，他经常说如果她能在赫奇帕奇球队效力就好了，这样她就不会总是输给他。"

"现在已经不是你上学的那个时候了，Granger。我以为你会观察到这一点。"Malfoy冷笑着说。

Hermione忽略他的语气，并在羊皮纸上又写了一些东西。"在我的课堂上，我看到学生们按照学院落座，我很抱歉我没多少机会关注他们课堂外的生活。"

"听起来，这好像更是你们两的问题。我的意思是，你们两个学院之间的问题。"Darius说。

Malfoy哼了一声，Variel立刻说，"我们也会帮忙的。"

Hermione忍住要发火的冲动，她真的看不到他们在这里能帮到她什么。也许她需要和Malfoy私下谈谈。"好吧，让我们都回去想想，也许过几天再一起商量？"

Malfoy立刻就离开了，然后是Variel。Hermione把桌子上的羊皮纸慢慢归整起来，然后她发现Darius还没离开。他坐在那，盯着她。

Hermione现在没心情去关注他在想什么，她收拾好了东西准备离开。

这时Darius叫住了她，说。"刚才很有趣。"

"什么？"她问。

"你一直在掩饰自己，你一直盯着Malfoy看。告诉我，他有什么特别之处？"他说。

赫的脸腾的一下红了，她也不知道为什么她总是要关注Malfoy，尤其是对方已经表明他无比厌恶她的存在。他也不是Hermione见过最英俊的男人，比如说Darius，他在外貌上就比Malfoy更胜一筹。"没有什么特别的，只是因为他在发表意见。"

"我知道，只是你看他的目光…Hermione，你甚至因为Variel靠近他而生气。"Darius平静的指出Hermione对Variel的敌意。

Hermione已经冷静了下来，她看着Darius，慢慢的回答。"我在霍格沃茨不是为了找男朋友的，也许你不是这样，但我只想做好我的工作。如果别人影响到了我，比如说Variel和Malfoy，我当然会对他们特别关注。何况当一个巫师总是试图躲避你的时候，你更要抓住可以和他交流的机会。"

Darius微笑着说，"哦，我可不是一个巫师。而且我也并不局限于和女巫交往。我认为除了真正的魔法，还有一些别的东西，它们也和魔法一样美妙…"

Hermione严整着一张脸，Darius的笑容现在看起来有些讨厌。

他的语气依然很平静，"还有，Variel对Malfoy的特殊感情，你觉得她会影响你的工作吗？"

Hermione没有立刻回答，因为她的确不喜欢Variel。但她知道如果她这么告诉Darius，他一定会朝着另一个方向想。"比起你和Malfoy，我更喜欢她。"

"好吧，如果你一定不承认的话，也许你也不想听我刚才看到她的手滑到了什么地方。不过我想Malfoy也不在乎Variel的大胆。这里可是有很多空房间。"Darius摇了摇头，说。

"我一点也不在乎。"Hermione皱眉，把怀里的笔记抓的更紧。Malfoy已经有了女朋友，她不该去关心他。而且在Hermione看来，所有的女巫都只是他一时的玩物。开放的关系意味着他的床也向所有人开放，而他的心会永远紧锁。她真的不需要和同事的关系变得更复杂，她也并不需要一个感情上的支撑。尤其当这个人如此的卑鄙、自私、幼稚。但这些话她咽了下去，她只是简单的说。"我只是很烦这里的人都认为约会比教书要更有吸引力。"

Darius笑了起来，"我想你说的人不仅仅是教授，学生们也是如此。所以我想我们会成功的。"

Hermione瞥了他一眼，果断的离开了这个满脑子男欢女爱的傻瓜。

"Malfoy！"

"别烦我，Granger，去跟踪别的人！"

Hermione垂着的手不由得攒成了拳头，她看着那个讨厌的饭桶，他躲在自己的办公室里，如果他不想被人找到，他真的不该呆在这里。

"我们需要谈谈学院之间的团结的项目。"她其实没必要说这句话，Malfoy当然清楚她为什么来找他。她已经给了他两天的时间，一个人思考可行的计划，现在她不会再给他时间了。他们一定要谈谈。

"我们不需要谈什么，你做你的工作，我负责传达给斯莱特林的学生。"他回答。

她讥讽的笑了笑，走近他的办公桌，把怀里的文件扔在了桌子上。"你要做的可没这个简单。Darius是对的，斯莱特林和格兰芬多是最需要帮助的学院。"

"Dorky只是自己不想做！"

"这不是真的，他愿意帮我们做任何我们要求的事。"

Malfoy叹了一口气，好像和她说话是件很痛苦的事，也许对他来说真的是这样，但她还是生气他的这种态度。他像对着一个孩子一样对她说，"Granger，你什么时候能明白？只有你一个人关心这个项目，也只有你一个人认为学院之间的团结是必要的！"

Hermione双手抱胸，"McGonagall也认为这很重要。"

"McGonagall只是害怕在她任职的期间霍格沃茨会再出现一个黑巫师，她会支持任何能组织这一点的计划。比如说我的课程就被她很严密的监控着。如果你的计划让她觉得对阻止一个有黑暗想法的人有一点点帮助，她都会支持你的。"

Hermione瞪着他，但他没有丝毫的犹疑和退缩。她对着他毫无表情的面庞，最后说，"不管你愿不愿意，Malfoy，我们都要一起做这件事。"

他又一次夸张叹了口气，Hermione最讨厌他这么做。"如果是这样的话，Granger，请你告诉我怎么能快点结束它。"

Hermione在他的面前坐了下来，"也许你有什么好主意。"

"我？你这几天没有想出任何东西吗？我难道没说我对这一切没有任何的兴趣！"他不可置信的反问她。

"是的，你来出主意。因为不论我说什么看起来你都有一大堆理由反驳。所以现在你来说。"

也许是她的语气太过严肃，Malfoy眨了眨眼，屈服了。"好吧，嗯，我想…也许从他们的自身找突破会更容易一些。"

"什么？"她催着他继续说。

"每个学院都有自己独特的优势，和别的学院联合，也许能创造出不一样的惊喜。"

这听起来真的很不错，Hermione问他，"具体说说。"

这次他真的有些生气，"你什么也不想吗？我不会一个人计划所有的事情！"

现在轮到Hermione叹了一口气，刚才有那么一秒钟她有种错觉，Malfoy真的被她激起了兴趣，但她错了。"好吧，我想如果我们一起花几个小时的时间，你会…"

"杀了你？Granger，我真的不知道具体该怎么做。我没有那么富有想象力，而且我也对你的项目毫无兴趣。我想我不是第一次说了。"

"想象力？"Hermione灵光一闪，"让学生们自己决定做什么？怎么样？"

"没有一个具体的指导？"Draco向她投来一个怀疑的眼神。"结果会很糟的。"

"当然会有一些指导，但学生们会得到很多自由发挥的空间。"

"然后他们会互相残杀。这太棒了，我一直觉得我的课堂有些拥挤。"

"闭嘴！"她忽视他的不满，继续说。"我们想让学生彼此交流。我想我们可以从每个学院挑出一名学生，组成小组参加至少两门课程，并且根据他们的表现来评分。哦这听起来真的不错，我们解决了最困难的部分，对吗！"她又一次在羊皮纸上写起了东西，对这个想法十分满意。

"我觉得这仍然是个不完整的计划。"

"闭嘴！"Hermione又一次呵斥他。"你就不能有一次支持别人的想法？这是霍格沃茨历史上从没出现的伟大事业！"

"我的确…等等，你不能这么做。你说过他们要选两门课来完成这个项目？不！我不同意这个计划！"

她恼怒的抬头看他，"这次又是为什么？"

"你负责算术占卜课？Dorcas教麻瓜研究？如果按照你的计划成立小组，这些小组大部分会有至少一个人没有选择你们的课。他们都会挤在两门必修课的课堂上，正好是我的黑魔法防御课和Variel的变形课。"

Hermione停下了笔，若有所思的用羽毛笔的一头碰了碰下唇。"虽然你是在抱怨，但我不得不承认你说的有道理。"

"我当然有我的道理。"

"你当然是这样，亲爱的。"她异常耐心的语气一定听起来像个中年家庭主妇对她暴躁的丈夫一样，"现在安静一些，让我想想该怎么做。"

他瞪着她。

"好吧，如果这样呢…"她完全没被他所影响到，一边在羊皮纸上写着一边说。"学生们可以在任何一门课上完成这个小组项目，不仅仅是我们四个人的课上。这就需要每一位教授根据情况延长他们的办公时间。但从另一个方面想，每个人都会参与进来，这是整个霍格沃茨的变革！"

"我觉得 不会高兴的。"

"是的。"

"那就是这样了。"

Hermione笑了起来，"我也觉得这个计划很棒。"

"但是，Granger…"Malfoy靠在椅背上，看着她说。"不要因为你有时间，就一直跟踪我。如果不是必要，我真的不想和你相处。你明白吗？"

Hermione慢慢的摇了摇头，他的眼神一开始充满着怒气和决心，但在Hermione做了这个动作后，他似乎那种不知从何而来的情绪似乎变淡了。

"你要说什么？"他低声问。

"你问我是否明白，说实话，我不明白。"

"这有什么不明白的？我根本不想—"

"你为什么这么恨我？"她直截了当地问。如果他今天没有这么直白的对她说不想和她相处，她很大概率不会这么问。他一直执著地表达对她的仇恨和憎恶，而她根本不知道为什么，她厌倦了，她想知道原因。

"你真的要问我这个？"

"是的！我要想知道！我告诉过你我一点也不恨你，别用那样的眼神看我，而且比起你恨我我显然有更多理由恨你，而且你不能否认这是事实。"

Malfoy觉得自己似乎没办法不看着她，但他还是把目光从Hermione身上移开了。"我知道。"

"告诉我，为什么你这么恨我?"

"你的存在就是在提醒我那些不愉快的过去。"

这太可笑了，现在她一定要知道真正的原因，就算Malfoy会生气，或者逃避她的问题，她也一定要知道。她想他可能会在未来的几个月都不想见到她，但她必须知道。"什么样的过去？"

"我不想…"

"什么样的过去！"

他看了她一眼，说"那些应该被忘记的过去。忘记那些我做过的错误决定…我从来没有想过事情会发展成那样。你让我想起了我最丑陋、软弱，令人憎恨的过去，所以我希望你能从我的生活里…离开。"

"我…"

"你存在于那些记忆里，Granger。尽管那里还有别的人，但霍格沃茨每一个人都没有你那么活跃。McGonagall 和Longbottom没有像你一样那么频繁的出现在我的眼前，或者说，他们和我没有那么多联系…"说道联系这个词的时候，Malfoy的脸上露出一个似笑非笑的表情，Hermione发誓这可能是Malfoy所有表情里她最不喜欢看到的一个。

"所以是我勾起了你糟糕的回忆？"

"是的，此刻。这对我来说很困难。"

"但你知道你把你的情绪发泄到身上是毫无道理的！"

他勾了勾唇角，"我当然知道那没有道理，Granger。但我和你不一样，我不但是个被宠坏的蠢蛋，而且毫无自控力，你一定很高兴我落到现在这个地步，我受到了惩罚，付出了我应该付的代价。不过我想你可以省掉你的说教。我看你过的也并不是完全幸福。"

Hermione疑惑的看着他，她知道他在战后并没有受到任何魔法部的官方惩罚，"你在说什么？你付出了什么代价？"

"我不能告诉你，永远。"

"但你还是会一直为此恨我？"

他没有回答，但Hermione从他阴沉的目光里得到了答案。

"你知道我怎么想吗，你其实真正恨的是你自己，但你发现如果假装自己恨着我对你来说容易一些。"

"你总是那么自作聪明，我不想和你讨论这些，Granger。"

"你不应该恨自己。"

"别说了！"

他提高了音量，清晰的表达了他想要结束这场他本来就不想开始的对话的意图。但他也知道Hermione的固执不会让她就此停下。

"那些都已经是很久以前的事情了，虽然我不能代表所有人，但我想我已经原谅了你…"

一声尖锐的噪音打断了Hermione，Malfoy从椅子上跳了下来，他的双手抵着桌面，对Hermione说。"别说了！"

她被他吓了一跳，但她还是继续挑战他的极限。"为什么？"

"因为你没资格原谅我。"他留下一个讥讽的笑容，然后离开了自己的办公室，留下Hermione一个人。

落在她脸上的吻让她忘了她为什么想要推开他，她知道自己不愿意和他这么亲密！她发自内心的拒绝这一切！但他的吻让她有了一种前所未有的感觉，如果她推开了他，这种感觉消失了怎么办。

她知道这是身体的本能，也许顺从它不是一个不可原谅的错误。不可原谅？她在想什么？她应该继续和这个男孩亲吻吗？有什么办法能让她知道这个问题的答案吗？

她停下回吻的动作，她需要思考。但他没有就此停下，他低下头在她的脖子上轻轻的咬了一口。梅林，她感觉太棒了！

她试图再次推开他，她真的需要清醒一下，弄清楚到底是什么状况。

但他没让她成功，她听到他喘着气说。"不要思考，感觉！"

然后他把她抱了起来，抵在墙上，一只手温柔的抚摸着她，她觉得身体里有什么要冲破束缚。这种感觉让她沉沦，她太想要了，她像他所说的一样停止了思考。

他突然消失了，留下她一个人。她身上的热度迅速退却，身边的风景也在一瞬间转换。

她看到他站在几步之外，眼神冰冷。

"你恨我。"她说。她知道这是事实，但说出来让她更难受了。

她直觉的认为如果他不恨她，他们可以变的很亲密。

她想念那种亲密的感觉。

"没错，我恨你。"他的声音听起来那么不真实。"我当然恨你，也恨你的两个朋友，喜欢窥探别人的疤头和穷鬼。但这不妨碍我想上你。"

Hermione望着黑暗里他银灰色的眼睛，疤头，穷鬼？这听起来更像十年前的Malfoy会用的说法？为什么她会梦到这些？这些梦本来就不是真的，但不能否认它也不是那么糟糕。为什么要让现实影响她原本还算愉快的梦境呢。

Hermione醒了过来，发现她又做了一个关于Malfoy的春梦。

这太可怕了，如果再有一个这样的梦，她一定要详细的记在羊皮纸上，只是为了研究！


	4. Chapter 4

Draco感到十分挫败，作为一个马尔福，他不得不恳求面前的这个女人帮助他。

而这个女人刚从床上被他叫起来，她穿着一件十分性感的睡衣，披散着头发，这让她看起来比白天穿着白袍的样子要年轻一些。虽然她的名字听起来不那么专业，"Aloe Vera"，但实际上她在Draco遇到的那么多医生和护士里算得上十分优秀了。

他在心里觉得她被人尊称为Madam Vera是十分有理由的，只是有时候她在自己工作上的严肃让Draco难以恭维。

"拜托了。"他在Madam Vera专注的观察他手臂上那个褪色的丑陋标记时不禁再一次发出了请求。"它很痛。"

"脱掉你的长袍。"她说。

Draco照做了。

Madam Vera用魔杖仔细的检查了他身上的每一处伤疤，Draco不免又想到了它们的来历。在她的仗尖从他肩膀上那个淡到几乎看不到的要狠上擦过时，他感觉到她的动作停顿了一下。

"其他的伤疤有疼痛的感觉吗？"Vera问。

Draco十分感谢她没有对那个咬痕提出问题，他现在真的不想，也不能回答。胳膊上的黑魔标记带来的疼痛让他很难继续撑着，他在Madam Vera检查完的一瞬间，就倒在了离他最近的那张病床上。

"没有。只有这个。"他说。这不是谎言，但也不是完全的真话。

Madam Vera有些犹豫的说。"这个旧标记不会引起痛觉，它已经没有魔法了，除非你认为…"没有人愿意说出那个可能性。

"黑魔王没有归来。"Draco冷静的接住了她未尽的话，"我用魔法探测过这个标记是否活跃，像之前一样，什么也没有发生。只是那里的皮肤好像烧起来一样，很痛。"

"我不想这么说，Draco，但如果你的种感觉，它可能…可能是…"

"又一个我精神失常的标致？"

"我没有这么说。"

"但你想这么说，不是吗？"Draco忍不住心里的苦涩，他知道别人都认为他精神失常，或者干脆觉得他疯了。这些人或者可怜他，或者对他敬而远之，不管是哪一个，他在他们的眼里已经不是一个正常人了。

"我不会因为你的疼痛来源于心理而不是生理就觉得你疯了。你有服用我之前给你开的药水吗？"

他哼了一声，想起了那个药水的效果。 "那个让我在困到极致时也不能入睡的药水？那个药水还让我不能正常的生活…，无论是在教室还是在床上。不，我想我没有喝，谢谢。"

"我知道最初的副作用看起来非常严重 … "

"你不能就给给我开一些我需要的止痛药水吗？"

"你知道我不能。"Madam Vera说。

Draco不惊讶这个答案，但他依然感到一阵失望，同时胳膊上的疼痛让他很难集中注意力。"那么你可以给我开一些安眠的魔药？"

"你知道我的规矩。如果你想要喝帮助你安睡的药水，你必须留在这里休息，以便我随时查看你的状况。我可以为你保留一张病床…"

"去他妈的规矩，Vera。你不能…为我破一次例吗？"

她金棕色的眼睛看起来似乎被Draco的语气伤害到了，这几乎让他后悔自己没有控制好情绪，但只是几乎。

"我会帮你的。"她平静的说，"你知道如果我按你说的可能会造成我们都不想看到的后果。"

"那一次是一场意外。它不会再发生了。"

"它当然不会在发生，我会确保它不会发生，在这里，我的照顾下，不会有任何意外。"

"我没有自杀。我只是算错了药水的用量。"

"但是当我停止提供给你那些药的时候，你有着非常糟糕的戒断症状，我不得不让你在这里睡了一个星期，并且在之后监控了你很长时间确保你不会再次伤害自己。如果不是我向校长隐瞒了真相告诉她只是得了感冒，我想这场丑闻会让你失去霍格沃茨的工作。"

"我不止一次的感激你曾经为我做的，但事情真的不是你想的那样，你不了解真相。"

"自我药物治疗并不罕见，Draco。但不管你在服用什么药水，它只会让你的身体变得更糟糕。"

"我的药水一直很有效，如果不是你让我再也拿不到我需要的魔药材料，我们就不需要在这里费口舌争论了。"

"你应该感谢Professor Slughorn愿意帮助我阻止你的愚蠢行为，否则我会公布你的病情，为了你好。"

"是，是，为了我好！"这次Draco生气的喊了出来。

"是！为了你好！而且不许你在用这种态度对我说话，Draco马尔福。听着，我很抱歉之前的药水对你没有太大的效果，但我这里还有几种别的选择…"

"我不需要。"

"哦，别那么孩子气。"Vera嘲弄他。

他眨了眨眼，一向严肃的Madam Vera也会用这种语气说话。"我是说真的，我不需要你说的任何药水。"

"只是一些普通的药丸和药粉。"

"我不知道你是不是在嘲讽我，普通的药帮不了我。"

"你需要治疗，Draco。我不是说你手臂上的伤疤，我是说你灵魂的伤疤。你总是自己保留着那些秘密…"

"…你给我不是我需要的？我不知道你还可以做什么？"

"之前的药水可能不适合你，但我会找到更好的治疗方案。"

"我认为我不需要。胳膊上的这点小痛我还能忍得了。"脖子上的痛也可以忍的下去。

"很抱歉，我不能给你开那种药。"她转过身，消失在了帘子后面。

Draco皱着眉，好吧，再多几个不眠之夜而已，他其实已经习惯了，只希望胳膊上的标记不会再突然燃烧起来。

不过这是难以控制的。

今天真的不能更糟了。

他不情愿的站了起来，穿上了外面的长袍，把外面的兜帽拉到头顶。他一边向调整着袍子一边向校医院的门口走去。

当那扇门突然被推开时他差那么一步就会被沉重的木门撞到。

"天呐！"Granger睁大着眼睛，出现在了他的面前。"噢！"

"留下来！"Vera在他身后喊道。

Draco回头看到她披着一件敞开的长袍，从帘子后走了出来。

Granger惊讶的下巴几乎要掉了，Draco不用费神就能知道她的脑袋里在想什么。

他的头发因为胳膊上的疼痛被揉的很乱，而Vera也披散着头发。

这一幕很容易被误会。

他忍不住笑了，Granger当然认为他和Vera有点什么。事实上如果不是Vera那么严肃，或者对男朋友有那么多的要求的话，他们可能真的可以发生一些除了治疗以外的事情。

Granger看起来真的误会了他们。

"和你在一起总是很愉快，Alone。"他的语气听起来很高兴。"但我想我该走了。"

Vera剜了他一眼，没有破坏他的小把戏，只是说。"今晚过来，Draco，我会为你留一张床。"

这个回答不能再完美了。

Draco脸上扬起了一抹微笑。

除了早上在校医院遇到Granger时开的那个玩笑，Draco很快发现他的一天就像他预料的那么悲惨。

学生们依然很讨厌。

上课依然很无聊。

午饭的时候只供应了他最不喜欢的食物。

忍住胳膊上的疼痛已经耗尽了他所有的精力，但一天下来他发现他的胳膊越来越痛。

Granger的目光一直在他身上打转，虽然他在过去的几周一直用敌意的态度对待她，但她还是对他越来越好奇。

为什么她总是那么聪明？她的好奇是正确的，他有秘密。但Granger是他最不想暴露的那个人。

遗憾的是他的态度并没有让Granger放弃对他的关注。

她现在也是让他失眠的一个原因。

那个Granger的项目已经成为他工作的一部分，他们不得不经常相处。

他能感觉到依照她的聪明，要搞清楚一切是早晚的事，关于如何阻止这一天的到来，Draco在脑海里想过很多方案。

Draco害怕很多事情的到来，

但如果要他说出他最恐惧的事情，那一定是HermioneGranger的决心。

所以当这一天快要结束时，Draco决定，他可以什么也不做，呆在这里，等着Granger发现他对她做的事情，然后联系魔法部逮捕他，这样他也许会面临终身监禁。

但他真的有些厌倦了时刻担惊受怕。

也许他可以在周五的晚上让别的事分散一下他的注意力。

这听起来很棒。

距离上次一和Carys见面已经过去很久了。

Carys，他交往过的最舒服的女朋友，他其实很担心再和Carys见面她会问他为什么这么久没去找她，但Carys很尊重他的隐私，甚至她可能不会提起他缺席的这几个周五的晚上。

他不会欺骗自己Carys没有听说城堡里的一些谣言，幸运的是，她足够聪明，没有让这些影响他们的关系。

她也许会热情在床上和他纠缠，那种时候他总是思考的很少。他承认他也有情绪低落的时候，他有时候不想要性爱，但大部分时候他总是会找到像Carys这样的女朋友来排解他的压力。

Carys也许不是最好的选择，但和她在一起简单得多。

其他的女巫只会让事情变的复杂。

比如说Variel，她表现的很了解他，她以为她可以把他从黑暗里拯救出来，然后他们会拥有一个幸福的生活，养一只毛茸茸的小猫，迈入婚礼的殿堂，生很多孩子。

Draco也许会接受养一只猫，但其它的选择已经被证明不适合他。

他曾经试图通过和一个好女人在一起来疗伤，但结果不怎么有效。婚姻只是个荒谬的、不切实际的幻想，女巫不能在他身上施展魔力。

他不是那些会被亲吻和拥抱治愈的类型，他的灵魂在黑暗的地方日夜煎熬。他把自己的生活毁了，除了死亡，没有任何人可以救赎他。

而死亡后的事情，只有梅林知道。

幸运的是，他不是那些疯狂的宗教信徒，所以他并不怎么害怕那滞后的事情，不让他要害怕的只会更多。

Carys不是那种女巫，她接受他现在的样子，并且不要求任何他无法给予的东西。他觉得也许这是因为他们也许是同一种人，她比他要好一些。

他们都不会为了不切实际的罗曼蒂克毁掉那些能被真实感受到的愉悦。

但对于Draco来说，最重要的是，Carys总是准备好用她女性独有的有事来分散他的注意力，他一想到这一点，就不明白他为什么这几周没去见Carys，也许她已经找到了别的志同道合的人，但她还是偏爱他的，Draco不知道为什么，但Carys一般不会拒绝他过夜的要求。

所以今晚他会暂时忘掉HermioneGranger，忘掉她会带给他的危险。

至少今晚的几个小时他会忘掉那一切。

三把扫帚像往常一样受欢迎，Draco挤进了人群里，花了一点时间才找到一个不会被打扰的座位。

他不急着找到Carys，她要工作到半夜，找她也没有什么用。

Draco现在坐在这里，只是他怕在城堡里睡着后错过Carys下班的时间，这里足够吵闹，会让他保持清醒。

在他坐下后的几分钟后，一个可爱的女巫犹豫的走近他，犹豫着是否要同他说话。Draco观察到她看起来还很小，也许是霍格沃茨刚毕业每几年的学生，他可能是她曾经的老师。如果真的是这样，就算她现在离开了学校，Draco确信Minerva McGonagall知道他和前学生过夜的话，她一定会砍掉他的脑袋，或者身体的其他部分

所以他只是饶有兴致的观察着她的挣扎，当她终于鼓起勇气时，Carys突然出现，坐在了Draco的膝盖上，对小女巫说。"去找和你同龄的人玩！"

然后她问Draco，"这么久不来，谁把你的魂勾走了？"

"你在嫉妒吗？"他玩味的笑着。

"你曾经消失过一年多，我有说过什么吗？"她没有生气。她从来没有真正生气过，除非他不想帮助一个晕倒的女巫。

现在她的眼睛里闪着光芒，露出了一对酒窝，她笑了起来。

"对不起，我最近状态不太好。"他伸手环住她的腰，说。

"你不要总去想那么多事，"她搂着他的脖子，凑近观察他。"你看起来很累，要去我的房间睡一个午觉吗？"

作为三把扫帚的现任老板，Carys在这里拥有一个房间。但Draco知道她对自己的工作很认真，所以他摇摇头说。"我没事，不用了。"尽管Carys的提议听起来真的很诱人。"我会在这里等你关店。"

"我总是要到午夜才会关店。"

"我知道。"他弯腰向前倾了倾，吻了一下她。"你给饥渴的客人都提供什么？"

她哼了一声，从他的怀里挣脱出来。"当然有，你想喝点什么？"

"一杯你酿的蜂蜜酒。"

不出所料，几分钟后他享受到了他的蜂蜜酒，而剩下的几个小时他也会一直看着他的女朋友在酒吧里工作。

和往常一样，他很惊讶她的友好程度。她被聒噪的醉鬼包围着，有些人甚至会毫不隐讳的对她动手动脚，但她对待每个客人都那么友好。如果是他的话，他可能会打断其中一两个人的胳膊，事实上他现在就想这么做，但一想到这会给Carys引起麻烦，他只能抑制住自己的冲动。

那些巫师应该庆幸他们现在还没有断手断脚。只是现在。

当Draco终于和Carys回到她的房间时，他感到大脑混沌一片，他困的要命，胳膊上的疼痛也依然没有消失，早些时候喝下的蜂蜜酒也起了作用。

他不是第一次感觉这么糟糕了，所以他理所当然地觉得他能克服这种身体上的微微不适。除了在他的精神问题上再记录一笔，他觉得不用再做什么了。性可以让他感觉好一些。

还没到卧室的门边，他就急切的把Carys抓在怀里亲吻她。当他们终于倒在床上，她跟随着他的节奏，同时还帮他解除了一些衣服的束缚。

距离上次Draco和一个女人赤裸相对已经有一段时间了。准确地说，自从Granger来到霍格沃茨，他除了烦恼她带来的问题，几乎没有精力去思考别的事情。

他一定是被诅咒了！

现在他的身边躺着一个美丽的女巫，拥有着柔软的身体和饥渴的欲望，他的脑海里居然还在想着Granger…

Carys的手试图把他的内衣拽下，但他一把抓过它的手，放在胸前，嘟囔着说。"别急。"然后又吻了她一下。

...Carys拽着他的内衣，但他抓住她的手，把它们放在胸前。 "还没来，"他嘟，道，又吻了她一下。

她顺从了他的意思，但Draco看到她皱了皱眉。她可能在想，一个压抑了好几周的人，为什么会想慢下来。所以他为什么要这么做？这没有道理。

Draco感觉他眼前的所有东西都在摇晃，他的大脑被一种不愉快的眩晕感所充斥着。

该死的。他真的喝得太多了。

他决定速战速决。

Draco翻了个身，Carys的头发温柔的从他胸膛拂过。这个热情的女巫分开双腿，双膝横跨过他。

当她俯身亲吻他时，他却没有像以往那样享受。

似乎她的稳加速了房间的旋转，现在他觉得大脑里的眩晕感更重了。

"等等！"他用一种自己也不敢相信的虚弱声音说道。

她直起身子，坐在他的大腿上，看起来十分困惑。"你喝了多少蜂蜜酒？"

他不知道怎么回答，这不是蜂蜜酒的原因。"我想我最近睡得太少了…"

她低头望着他，"那…"

事实是他不想要Carys，不是因为蜂蜜酒，也不是因为他的头晕。他曾经在生病的时候，喝醉的时候，或者疲倦的时候，甚至三个人的时候都比现在更疯狂，为什么他今晚会这么厌倦？好像他脑海里有一个声音在大喊让他继续，因为继续下去意味着他会在Carys的触摸、气味里沉沦，他会在这之后好好的睡一觉，没有梦境的干扰。

在很长一段时间里他只能通过这种方式来放松。

Carys上下打量他，然后用沙哑的声音说。"我相信我能做的更多…"

他叹息了一声，他也和Carys一样想继续，只是他现在真的不在状态。"不幸的是，我确定你不能做的更多。至少今晚不能。"

她叹了口气，然后从他身上翻了下来，躺在了他的胸前。"也许是因为

"You should probably see that Hogwarts nurse about the nausea," she said.

"You didn't have enough to drink for that. And then there's the... well, that probably won't be a lasting problem. You did seem fairly distracted this evening."

那个霍格沃茨的护士只会用更多的疯子词语来形容我。他太累了，他不想讨论他和Vera关于治疗他的分歧，也不想和Carys讨论为什么今晚他不想做的原因。

"你知道吗？我想是因为我正在服用的这种新的药水。"他说。

Carys抬起头，"什么药水？

"你知道的，就像上次那种药水。"

她靠在自己的胳膊上，以便更好的看到他的脸。"我以为你早就不喝了。"

"Vera说服了我，她给我开了一种新的药水。"他镇定自若的说着谎话，就像他一直在做的一样。"但显然这种药水和之前的那种一样糟糕，我不会再喝了。"

"别。"Carys摇了摇头。

Draco惊讶她会这么说。"为什么？"

"这种副作用可能是暂时的，如果你克服了它，也许你的身体会好起来。比起这些反应，健康更重要。你也说了，你最近觉得很糟糕。"

Draco感觉他和Carys的契合消失了，她也终于受不了他的样子了吗？他感觉到怒气充斥了他的身体，他甚至忘记了关于药水只是一个谎言。"你认为Vera的药水对我的健康有益？"

"至少比别的一些东西…有益。" 她把目光从他的身上移开了。

Draco觉得他被背叛了，他以为Carys是那个可以接受他的人。但其实她也和别的人一样天真的认为她可以改变他，救赎他？。"我明白你的意思，只要我不表现出来我有问题就可以，对吗？"

"你怎么敢这么说，Draco马尔福。你知道我会用尽所有办法让你真的好起来。但这不意味着我享受看着你把所有人都关在心门外的行为，你会毁了你自己的。有的时候，我真的很害怕…"她努力的眨了眨眼睛，泪水在她的眼睛里凝聚。"我不在乎你的外在！我在乎的是真正的你！"

"如果我不能让你满足的话，你会在乎真正的我？"他冷冷的说。他在这一瞬间收回了曾经对Carys的所有感情，如果他们真的有过这种感情的话。他实在不能理解这种没有性行为的关系会带来什么样的好处。

Carys在听的他的话后脸红了，但她很快摇了摇头。"你给我的，我从别人哪里都可以得到。我其实不需要性。但我不知道如果我像你一样缺失了一些东西，我还能不能继续生活下去。"

Carys说完这句话，就起身走进了浴室。

Draco很快听到了水流的声音。

他想着她也许还会出来和他讨论他的缺陷，就像他其他的女朋友们曾经做过的一样，他也起身穿上了衣服。在她出来之前离开了。

几天后，Draco开始因为他那晚对Carys的态度而感到十分糟糕。他讨厌自己有良知的时候。不过他真的不知道该做什么，他不想让步，也不想服用那些见效甚微的药水。Carys的要求他不能满足，除非是性行为上的。

他一直以为他和Carys一直相处的很好，直到那天晚上，他意识到Carys和其他女巫一样，她们都需要一种他不能给予的东西。

事实上他曾经尝试过，用她们希望的方式，但不知为什么，那样更糟糕。

所以后来即使他对一个人产生了感情，他也没办法表现出来。因为他有一个永远不能说出来的秘密。他不信任她们中的任何一个。

而且他无法忽视那种永远存在的痛苦，这种痛苦他只能自己消化，即使是最富有同情心的女巫也不能帮他化解一丝一毫。

她们总是认为只要他按照医生的嘱咐服用药水，他的痛苦就会消失。但他知道不会。

那些药水只会让痛苦的感觉消失，但并没有消除它本身的存在。反而会带来巨大的空虚。那是他更不想处理的。

事情对他来说永远没有那么简单。

更别提Granger最近的表现让他更加担心。

她对他时而挑眉的嘲讽和挑衅从不接招，但Draco总觉得她察觉了什么。他讨厌这种状况，她还是对他保持着过高的关注，但又用一种消极的态度应对他。有时候他真的想大声问她，到底想怎么样。她有着全世界最敏锐的直觉，Draco要十分小心，不露出一丝会被怀疑的形迹。

另一个方面，Draco对最近那些仿佛喝了催情剂的女巫十分厌倦，她们用十分热情的目光追随着他，他只能选择无视。

Granger也一直十分坚持。

这么多年过去了，他以为在所有的女巫里她是特别的那一个，如果她足够聪明的话，她真的应该放弃对他的关注。

她最好对他冷脸以待，永远不要说一句工作之外的话。

不过如果Granger真的用这种态度面对他，那她一定是知道了那个秘密。

Draco不得不承认Granger比起和他在一起的时候，也发生了变化。

她不知为什么，总是安静的坐着，看起来有些忧伤。

她现在全力以赴的这个项，比起她上学时候的劲头，她似乎只放了一半的精力在上面。

Draco看到过几次，她在吃饭吃到一半的时候突然失神，或者写东西的时候，甚至在和别人交谈时，她的眼神会突然放空，盯着一个虚无的地方。

有时候Draco看到她在笑，但她的眼睛里却没有一丝笑意。

比哭还难看。

也就是这个时候Draco觉得Granger是特别的，她和他一样，他好像能看到她灵魂的伤口狰狞的显露着，而她对此无能为力。最近每次Draco看到她勉强的笑容时，总是从心底升起一股同情。但他不能开口问她，他不知道她是和他一样隐藏着一个秘密，还是仅仅因为韦斯莱才如此。每当她微笑着回应那些关心她的同事的问候时，Draco都想对她说些什么。

比如痛苦不会因为你假装不存在就会消失。

他什么也不能说。他已经用尽全力去掩藏他的秘密和Granger有关。

她是他痛苦的根源，尽管她毫不知情。

他甚至想告诉她，他们曾经在一起，也许她不会向魔法部告发他非法使用魔药，他不会失去自由，但Granger能接受这个消息吗？她能接受人生里突然多出的这么一部分吗？不知道这和偶尔的晕厥和记忆缺失比起来哪个更难一些。

书里没有这个答案。恢复她的记忆也不是那么简单的。一切都取决于配药人的技能，他不确定当初的药水是否能够逆转，也不确定知道真相会给Granger带来什么冲击。

所以还是算了吧。

从十六岁那年到现在，已经几乎十年了。

Granger如果想起了那些因为药水而忘记的事情，因为忘记而错过的机会，她的世界一定会分离崩塌。

他从来没怀疑过，如果当初他没有让她忘记一切，她会在战争里怎么做。

她当然会保护他，站在他的身边。她不会和罗恩韦斯莱订婚，也就不必因为那个红头发的新恋情而伤心。她也就不必到霍格沃茨来，寻找一丝可能的慰藉。

但他没给Granger选择的机会。

他也许早就失去了理智，他一开始就不应该和Granger在一起，这样对他们都好。

他不该想这种可能！只有把秘密永远隐藏，而且他再也不该琢磨是否要恢复记忆的事情。但他再一次看到了Granger脸上的申请，为什么在他做了这么多努力，她还是不能过的幸福。

他已经把所有的黑暗都挡在她看不到的地方了。

这种同情心让他在随后做了一件后悔莫及的事。

Draco坐在教工休息室里，他并不喜欢在这里，但是偶尔的露面十分必要，学校里关于他的传闻已经够多了。

他观察到Dorcas和Granger正在一旁聊天，而她又眼神放空了。

一开始她只是盯着远处，似乎在出神，但很快她的眼神涣散，瞳孔的颜色变得越来越深。这一切的变化都被Draco看在眼里，而愚蠢的Dorcas依然在对他的麻瓜项目长篇大论，丝毫没注意到Granger的不对。

Granger在努力掩饰着自己的不适，Draco皱了皱眉，他想要让Dorcas闭嘴，又一时找不到合适的插入点，不过当Granger的呼吸变得急促事，他终于忍不住直白地说。"够了！"

Dorcas迷茫的看向他，不知道他为什么会突然打断他们的谈话。

Hermione看起来真的很糟糕，Dorcas没花几秒就在发现了这一点。他越过桌子，跳到Hermione的面前，摇晃着她的肩膀。"Hermione！"

她的嘴唇在蠕动，但不管是Draco还是Dorcas，都听不清她在说什么。

当Dorcas再一次呼唤Hermione的名字时，Draco终于受不了他的愚蠢，他对着Dorcas大声说。"别再摇她了！去校医院找 Madam Vera来！快！"

Dorcas的脸上露出惊慌和害怕的表情，他被Draco严厉的语气吓到了，在短暂的失神后，他跑出了休息室。

Draco坐在椅子上，盯着Granger看了好几分钟。

她的嘴唇上下抽动着，Draco在心里想，如果Dorcas只是想通过摇晃她的肩膀来唤醒她，那么他现在想要把她从那个位子上移走的想法也一样愚蠢。但他觉得这可能是能把她从她正在经历的状况里拉出来的一个有效的办法。

"好吧，Granger，我不想任何人发现我给你喝过什么东西，所以你不要惊慌，惊慌对你没有任何帮助，好吗？"他没有注意到自己的声音是多么温柔。

Draco站了起来，走到她的面前，有那么几秒钟他觉得Hermione会突然好转，做出一点回应，但她只是双眼涣散的看着无名的地方。

"是你的大脑困住了你，Granger。魔法帮不了你，只有你能帮自己。如果你不能战胜自己的话，你可能要在圣芒戈渡过后半生了，做一个会呼吸的雕像。"他说着叹了口气。

依然没有回应。

"我现在要把你拉起来，我希望你不要反应太剧烈，有时候你真的很让人害怕，我到现在都记得你曾经打断我的鼻子。我真的不希望鼻子再受到伤害了。"

他说着，伸手拉起Granger的手，很温暖。这也许说明她的状况没有那么糟。

他捏了捏她的手，试图得到一些反应。到底她在脑海里经历什么，会让她对外界毫无所知。

"现在站起来。我不想抱着你上那么多台阶，所以跟着我好吗？"

他拉了她一把，她没有抗拒，接着他的力量站了起来。好吧，这很容易，现在Draco只希望当他拉着这样一个Granger在霍格沃茨行走时，没有人会怀疑他给她施了夺魂咒。

幸运的是，当他们走过一层层的楼梯时，没有别人看到。也好，这样就不会有什么传言。

经过最后几个台阶时，Draco突然放开了她的手。

"从你的小假期里回来了？"他把双手插在裤兜里，一边继续向上走一边问她。

她跟上他的脚步，"你对我做了什么？"

"我对你做了什么？"他不耐烦的说。"你和Dorky的对话让我感到十分烦躁，我不得不用魔咒攻击你。"

"你为什么…你没有攻击我，对吗。我只记得听到你的声音，谢谢，我不是故意不理会你，我只是不能…做出反应。我不知道是怎么了，我从来没有这样过。"

Draco目光从她迷惑的脸上一扫而过，现在她看起来又被悲伤笼罩起来。但他抓住了她的最后一句话，这种事情以前从没发生过。"我或许知道你为什么会这样，但我也不确定。可能是你和Dorky的对话里有什么词或者某些话题对你造成了很大的压力。"

Granger皱了皱眉，"我不明白，我，我从来没这样过。"

他不该多嘴的。"我们马上就要走到校医院了，你可以就你情况咨询Madam Vera。"

"这可不像你。"Granger因为他的话笑了起来，她眼底的阴翳淡了一些。

"什么？"

"你对我很温柔。"

他立刻紧张起来。"我没有对你很温柔。"

"好吧，尽管这么说！"她的语气听起来包含着嘲讽。在他大发善心绑了她之后，她就是这种态度？

他抬起下巴，对她说。"也许下次我应该把你交给Dorky，是吗？我可以在一边看着他是怎么通过把你摇散来救你的。你可能会在侥幸活下来后打掉他的牙齿，然后大哭一场。"

"好像对我温柔的这个想法让你很害怕似的。为什么？"

他当然害怕，她会抓住他的松动，探寻出他的秘密。这就是为什么。一个词语没经过大脑就从嘴里说了出来，说出来的那一刻他立刻意识到他实在不该这么说。

"为了活着？。"

"活着？"现在她的脸整个皱在了一起。"你必须要向我解释解释。"

"没什么。好吧，我们来说说明白吧，我相信你是个很好的女巫，但你真的不是我喜欢的类型。"

"我不知道要做你的朋友还需要符合某种类型？"

他停了下来，转身看着她。"你并不只是想和我做朋友，不是吗？"

她没有回答，只是静静的望着他的眼睛。这种无言的回答更让他难受，Draco指了指不远处的城堡一翼。"我就送你到这里，校医院就在前面。"

他飞快的逃离了现场，不敢回头再看一眼被他留在原地的Granger。

这个晚上Draco辗转反侧，他害怕再梦到那段黑暗的时光。

Draco又在喝酒了。

这是他在想要逃避的时候最讨厌的第二种方法，第一种就是把真相公诸天下。不过最近他也没什么太多的选择，Carys那里已经不是一个可以解压的去除， Vera也拒绝提供给他他需要的药水，他也许可以自己配一些，但他拿不到必要的魔药原料。伦敦的草药店也不会卖给他任何可疑的东西，他的名字甚至会被黑市商人拒绝。他的一举一动都被监控着。

那天帮助Granger的精力为他赢得了一些人的好感，不过Dorcas遇到了被他扔在楼梯上一个人的Granger，这让他生气Draco没有护送Granger到校医院再离开。Dorcas有什么资格评判他？如果不是他提醒那个蠢货去找 Vera，Dorky又能做出什么好事？

McGonagall没有因此而责怪Draco，或许是因为这位女校长知道，要让你个人心生愧疚，有时候温柔以待会比惩罚更有效果。

温柔。

他想起了那天。他不能把Granger留给Dorcas，然后什么也不做的就离开。虽然那样做明显更明智。他当时没有考虑帮了Granger会引起的后果。现在他只是自食其果，不过这没什么大不了的。

就算他宿醉后去给学生上课，他也是霍格沃茨这几十年来最优秀的黑魔法防御课老师。

突然一阵敲门声把他从乱想里拉了出来。他没有应声，除非门外有人尖叫，或者城堡里突然着火，否则今晚他没有见任何人的心情。

不过他好像忘记了锁门。也许门外的人会不请自入。

"哦，你在这里？"Granger从门外小心的探头进来，看到他在床上后，她推开门走了进来。

为什么他会忘记锁门？为什么他不躲在自己的卧室里？这样Granger在他的办公室里一无所获时也许不会去他的卧室打扰她。不，她一定会。这可是Granger。如果她想要找到他，她就一定会找到他。

"我现在没有待客的心情。"他又给杯子里填满了酒。

她看着他说，"我知道。你总是在周二晚上喝酒吗？"

"我想在那天晚上喝就在哪天晚上。"他说，"你来找我有什么事吗？"

"你总是这么迷人。"她讥讽道。

"为你，当然了。"一般来说，Granger不会知道这句话的深层意思，她甚至不会觉得这是一个讽刺。

但他的语气足以说明他的态度。

"所以把自己灌醉就是你解决问题的方法？"她问道，再一次忽略了他恶劣的态度。她真的变了，以前的她不会有这么好的脾气。

"我能说什么，Granger？不是所有人都像你一样无聊，我们的生活都有它疯狂的一面。"不过Draco的疯狂程度要比大部分人更厉害一些。他现在觉得今晚没必要和她交谈，他只想让她消失。

但她只是安静的盯着他看。

这种沉默让Draco很难受，但他没有精力去打破它。

终于，Granger再次开口了。"你知道我不是你想象的那么无聊？"

"我不知道？"

"我认为你知道，不然如何解释你上次帮了我的事实。"

她的话总是有道理的。"如果你要给我上次的行为找一个理由的话，我想你会失望的。我只是做了所有人都会做的事情。"

"但你不是其他人。"

"我也只是一个等待死神降临的普通巫师，我们没什么不同。难道你不是吗？"

"我…我只是不喜欢你现在的样子。"

Draco笑了起来。"其他女巫也不喜欢我现在的样子。那又怎么样呢？现在说说你到底为什么来找我？"

她再次抬起头，看着他的眼睛。"你会在别人试图关心你时用冷笑和嘲讽逃开，这就是你一直在做的，不是吗？我不知道你为什么要这样。"

现在他真的被Granger吓到了。这场对话不会有好的结果了。"我只想一个人静静，所以Granger，可以请你离开吗？"他疲惫的说，他真的很需要静静，为什么她不能让他如愿以偿呢。

Granger没有离开，几秒后她又一次开口了"你知道我是怎么看你的？"

"我不知道，请你指教。"他叹着气又打开了一瓶酒。他会需要的。希望这瓶酒喝完前Granger可以说完她要说的话。

"我认为你并不恨我，你恨的是你自己。"

Draco差点被刚喝下的酒呛到。这句话的深意太危险了。"我很好奇你为什么会得出这样的结论？我恨我自己？让我来告诉你，你离开，让我一个人呆在这里。然后我们看看我会不会高兴一点。"

她不理会他的提议，"别再把你的噩梦归因到我的身上。假如你直面自己的问题，我的出现就勾起你任何的恐惧。"

"我认为你离开会更简单一些。"

"不，我不会离开！你觉得我愿意看着你这样吗？我甚至不知道你到底经历了什么，但我可以告诉你，你不是我所认识的最坏的敌人。"

"我是。"

"不！"

"我背叛了你！"操，他不该这么说的。"我的意思是我背叛了所有人，所以霍格沃茨的人。"他低下了头，看着手里的酒杯。他知道Granger现在一定用她那大大的棕色眼睛盯着他。

他听到她平静的说。"这就是你一直自责的原因？"

是的，每一个白天，每一个夜晚，他都会在他的记忆里寻找，他本可以做某些事情来知阻止战火的蔓延。

但他什么也没做过。因为这也许会让他、他的父母陷于危险之中，这是他最不想发生的。

所以他看着其他人死去，他亲自修改了她的记忆。

一切都是因为他是个自私的人，而且他从来没后悔自己那么做了。

"我从来没后悔自己做过的一切。"他依然在研究手里的杯子，不知道为什么它总是空的那么快。

"那你为什么不看我？"她的声音近了，这让他不舒服。"你需要…"

"我已经听很多女巫说过这样的话了，你要猜猜有多少人吗？"他抬起头，看着她。

她停了下来，双臂抱在胸前交叉起来。"我想你遇到的每一个人都这么说过。"

"什么？"他十分惊讶。

"也许你真的应该试试别的方法？可能你不想做，但也许它会有效。"

"你不知道我为了让那些人闭嘴都做过什么，Granger。"他决定再给杯子里填满酒。

"你都做过什么？我怀疑你可能什么也没做。也许你只是犹豫着试了试，然后说，'对不起，这不适合我。来，我们来做爱吧。'对吗？"

他瞪着她，她怎么敢这么直白的对他说话。"你认为自己很聪明？"

"是的。很多人都认为我比他们聪明。所以人们对我的信赖远远大于对你的。"

"好吧。"他放下手中的酒杯。"让我听听你有什么高见，万事通小姐？"

"一方面，你可以停止这些不会帮助你的事情，另一方面，也许你应该开始寻找真正解决问题的方法，而不是一味逃避。"

"直面我的问题？这就是你的建议？我不得不说我很失望。我以为你至少可以拿出一些不那么陈词滥调的东西。"

她又向前走了几步，最后在办公桌前停下，向前俯身，双手撑在桌子上。"看着我。"

他眯起眼睛看着她。"这有什么帮助？"

她挺直了身子，"我不知道。也许可以让我想清楚你到底在害怕什么？"

他慢慢的站了起来，高兴于她的警惕。"我在害怕什么？"

Draco感受到了一种久违的平静。现在他的脑海里有一个更可怕的念头。他请求她离开，很多次，但她错过了机会。

如果她一定要看清楚他的恐惧，那么他满足她的。

"如果你想恐吓我…"她再次开口。

Draco悠闲的绕过他的办公桌，慢慢的靠近了她。她的声音戛然而止。他嘲笑道。"那又怎么样？我吓到你了吗？"

她的身材并不娇小，但比起他来说还是低了一些，体重也比他清一些。他有身体上的优势，如果她不用魔杖对付他的话。

她会在没有魔杖的情况下走进一个和她不那么友好的巫师的私人办公室吗？他不知道。但就算她带着魔杖，也许她也不会攻击他。

出人意料的，她松开双臂，说。"来吧，用你最糟糕的一面来攻击我，告诉我你有多恨我，多么不想和我成为朋友。我不会在乎的，你可以一直喊到你想停的时候。"

"你为什么要这么做？"

她的眼神柔软下来，"因为当我找不到出路时，是你牵着我的手带我走了出来。现在我想帮你找到你的出路。"

找到出路？这听起来太恶心了。他张了张嘴，想嘲讽她的这个用词，但她那样看着她，让他说不出任何话来。

她注意到他的挣扎，并且走近他，把她温暖的手放在了他的胸前，用最温柔的语调说。"一切都会好起来的，Draco。"

什么会好起来？他伸出手揽住了她的腰，把她拉的更近。

这一定是酒精的作用。

Draco在吻Hermione的那一刻想道。


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione最近经常头疼，今早情况似乎更严重了一些。

她昨晚睡得不怎么踏实，一晚上都在辗转反侧，脑子里有太多事情，现在她的身体发出了抗议。

DracoMalfoy吻了她。在昨天晚上。

一开始那个吻只是一个让她闭嘴的方式，但后来他加深了这个吻，而且看样子他和她一样享受。

直到他放开她时，Hermione看到了他脸上的表情，并不怎么高兴，甚至还带着一丝恐惧。

他真的像他所说的那么讨厌她？不想碰她吗？

不过昨晚困扰她的不仅仅是这件事。

她想到了她不想Malfoy别的女朋友那样漂亮，至少不是传统意义上的漂亮。但考虑到他的口味众多，Hermione总是觉得他的目光早晚有一天会落到自己的身上。她想要他的注意。她并不像Malfoy在内的所有人想象的那么天真不谙世事。

Malfoy对她有吸引力，不像Darius，他并不寻求长久稳定的关系，只是一两个派遣寂寞的夜晚，也正是Hermione所需要的。她的身体已经很久没有被别的男人碰过了，长久以来，抱着对爱情的一丝幻想，她错过了很多享受，这指的是肉体上的。从前一直想要从一份关系里获得的东西，已经不是她现在想要的了。

现在，她只想让自己放松放松。

也许她和Malfoy之间还有机会？

只是…只是她不喜欢他对自己的冷嘲热讽，她也不喜欢他在吻了她之后那副表情。

她知道他只是直觉下的反应，并不是有意的，但这只能让她觉得羞辱更甚。更何况他走了，留下她一个人。

他把自己关在了卧室里，没有告诉她该走还是该留。

他到底希望她做什么呢？踹开门？投怀送抱？

不提这些羞辱，他还曾经有过那么多的女朋友。

不过她不打算放弃他。她和Darius聊天的那一天，提到了一些家族私事，她觉得自己的大脑忽然充斥了一段陌生又熟悉的记忆，她觉得自己的灵魂飘出了身体外，她的注意力很难集中。后来她一直试图让自己回归正常，但冥冥之中有一种力量在阻止她，这力量是从她自己的身体里来的。

她之前也有这种不受控制的情况发生，就像她在酒吧里突然晕倒一样。不过这次不同的是，她模糊的知道现实里发生了什么事，也因此她惊讶的发现了Malfoy的善意。

但一旦她想要回应这份善意，他又会变成原来的Malfoy，浑身是刺。

可当Hermione脆弱的时候，他又是那么的关心…这让她觉得有些甜蜜。

她不知道自己到底是怎么了，当她不情愿的告诉了Madam Vera最近身体的种种异常时，Madam Vera的结论是，Hermione的潜意识为了保护她不受过去一些糟糕事情的伤害，把她的一部分记忆掩埋了起来，这听起来实在没有什么信服力。她真的会对曾经发生过的事毫无知觉吗？Hermione拒绝相信。

Madam Vera有个理论，也许Hermione的身体在她的大脑无法应对时做出了反射。她给了Hermione一个名字，建议她每周从霍格莫德使用飞路网去伦敦一次或者两次，拜访这位有可能帮到Hermione的医生。

Hermione礼貌的感谢了Madam Vera的提议，但她并不打算真的去伦敦。她只晕倒过一次，在霍格莫德，第二次严格来说并不算完全失去意识，也许只是压力太大造成的。

不过持续的头疼真的让Hermione很烦恼。所以Hermione再次来到了校医院。

现在天色还早，幸运的是Hermione听到Madam Vera起床的声音，她的房间就是校医院里用帘子围着的一张床，这里看起来真的不是个舒服的住处。Hermione犹豫着要不要走近提醒一声Madam Vera她的到来。

帘后适时地传来了Madam Vera的声音。"我马上出来！"

哦，她忘记了Madam Vera在这里设置了魔法，能让她在人们进入校医院的时候得到提醒。Hermione坐在了就近的一张床上。

几分钟后Madam Vera一边擦着手，一边走了出来。"你哪里不舒服？"

"头疼。"Hermione言简意赅的说。

"嗯，"Madam Vera走近，翻开她的眼皮看了看，问。"还有别的地方酸痛或者有压力吗？"

"只是头痛，Madam…"

"叫我Vera就可以了，你不是学生，不需要那么称呼我。"

"好，Vera…"

"你怎么看头痛的起因？"

"我不清楚，或者，我猜测是因为我最近晚上总是睡得不太安稳。"

"我会给你一些帮助你安眠的药水，这样你就不用经常来校医院，但你必须向我保证，你会找到让你这么有压力的真正原因。"

"谢谢。"

Vera消失在帘后，Hermione相信她是去取刚才提到的药水。

这时校医院另外一张被帘子围起来的病床发出了噪音，Hermione觉得她的头痛更糟糕了，她愤怒的瞪着声音的来处，一张睡眼惺忪的脸出现在了她的视线里。

Malfoy。

他穿着睡裤，惊讶的看了Hermione一眼，然后无视她的存在，弯腰开始穿袜子。

"早上好？"Hermione先开口。

他为什么会在校医院？难道是因为他昨晚喝了太多酒？或者他和她一样，也睡不着？

"如果不是你吵醒了我我想我会更好。"Malfoy回应道，他的心情看起来还不错。

听听这话？Hermione不想理他，但很快她就忍不住用眼角的余光去打量他。

Malfoy穿着一件衬衫，Hermione从他敞开的衣襟里看到一条项链，她的眼神在他裸露的胸膛停留的时间太久，以至于Malfoy穿好了靴子，不得不出声提醒她。"看够了吗？还是我要再等你一会儿？"

Hermione迅速的挪开了目光。她脸红了。Malfoy的声名狼藉她不是不知道，他似乎在用尽全力去逃避那些他不想面对的问题，而他最常用的方式，就是和各种各样的女巫厮混。不过他确实有这种资本。

Hermione感觉到Malfoy还在看着她，她为了挽回一些颜面，清了清嗓子，对他说。"我不是有意要盯着你，只是我想你并不需要穿上它。"

"什么？"他反问。

"也许对你来说脱衣服比穿衣服更娴熟？"她忍不住对他的私生活嘲讽了一句。

Malfoy冷笑了一声。"或者是你在脑海里想象了太多次和我鬼混给了你这种错觉。"

如果不是Madam Vera这时候拿着给Hermione的药水走了回来并且说要和Malfoy单独谈谈，Hermione觉得他们的对话不会这么简单的结束。

Hermione在上课的时候想起早上她对Malfoy的嘲讽，发现这么做并没有让她舒服。

Hermione决定暂时放过Malfoy。

他已经非常明显的表达了不希望Hermione总来烦他的意愿，Hermione在试图扭过他奇怪的脑回路上做了太多无用功，说实话，她有点累了。

何况最近她不得不在工作上投入更多的精力，因为House Unity项目的正式开启，每个教授都必须在课程之外花费时间来给需要他们指导的学生身上。

现在这些学生已经被分成几组—第一步就引起了不少骚乱—在接下来的几个星期他们需要确定他们项目的具体目标，并且拿出一个计划来。

随着项目的开展，Hermione逐渐认识到她错估了学生们的抵制程度。虽然她尽了全力把她觉得能好好相处的学生放在一组，比如上了同一堂选修课的。但她发现如果不强迫的话，学生们还是不会按照分组上课。她不得不让每个老师都关注着项目的进度，即使在非项目活动上，也尽量让学生按小组活动。

这引起了更多的摩擦，直到麦格在大厅当众宣布，所有对分组不满的学生，将会被强制要求与同学分享宿舍和晚餐，这时抗议声才平静了一些，至少在表面上。

不过Hermione知道，私下里学生们依然还有着很大的情绪。

Malfoy从来没有评论过，但Hermione直到他是怎么想的，她宁愿他保持沉默。

这是个很好的主意！事实证明了这个项目非常的必要！学生们需要和不同学院的人相处！

不过Hermione很快发现不满的学生都来自斯莱特林和格兰芬多，小组活动让两个学院的斗争变得更激烈了。但Hermione现在没办法处理这个矛盾，基于她和Malfoy目前的状态。

她只能期盼着学生们可以自己解决这个问题。

一周过去了，Hermione发现她已经被工作折磨的筋疲力尽。

她为什么会觉得离开她原本的生活来霍格沃茨教书会是一个"假期"？她的工作量丝毫未减，反而变得更多，她快要被透支了。

周五下午她原本只是想小睡一会儿，没想到一觉醒来就到了周六早上。

酬答了自己一顿丰盛的早餐后，Hermione决定要调整她的工作计划，至少休息一天。

在她完成后，她犹豫着要不要去员工休息室坐一会儿。自从在校医院盯着Malfoy看还被他当场抓到后，Hermione一直避免在任何场合碰到他，所以她已经很久没去休息室坐坐了。

但今天，她真的需要和别人聊聊，放松放松。所以她最终还是出了门。

幸运的是，Hermione到达休息室的时候，只有Darius一个人在，而且他很高兴见到她。

"我还以为你为了躲Malfoy决定再也不到这来了。"Darius说。

Hermione做了个鬼脸，"他有那么糟吗？"

"有。"

Hermione坐在了沙发上，看着Darius拿着什么工具，一脸的纠结。"你在干什么？"

"一些我自己都觉得无聊的事。"Darius皱着眉头。"这些东西就算研究出来了也没什么用处"

"你的麻瓜音响怎么样了？"

"没有什么进展。"他叹了口气。"我是在骗自己，这些东西都是垃圾，而且城堡里安静的让人心烦气躁！"

Hermione眨了眨眼，她从来没见过Darius情绪这么差的时候，她能替他做点什么吗？"我们去一个不那么安静的地方？散散心？"

Darius瞥了她一眼，"霍格莫德？"

"你说呢？"

"我在三把扫帚酒吧不受欢迎。"

"那我们就去猪头酒吧！"

"我不能带你去酒吧！你是个受人尊敬的名人！"

"拜托，我十几岁的时候去过很多次，它没有那么糟。"Hermione忍不住翻了个白眼。

"它很糟。"

Hermione笑着说，"所以你是拒绝了我的邀请吗？我有点失望。"

Darius挑起眉毛，"这算是约会？我们第一次出去？你想要去猪头酒吧？"

她假模假样的叹了口气，"当我没说过吧，只是一个想法。"

他摸了摸后脑勺，不知道Hermione到底是不是认真的。"还是你只是和我一样无聊？"

"也许是有一点吧。"他精准的猜测让她忍不住笑了。

Darius终于振作了起来，Hermione松了一口气，看到他又露出了笑容，并且说。"好吧，我们一起去猪头酒吧坐坐吧。但是我还是要提醒你，那里真的很糟。现在就走吗？"

"等等！让我先去准备一下。"Hermione从沙发上跳了起来。

"我们是去猪头酒吧，哪里的顾客没人会尽心打扮。"

"我们是去约会？"她笑着向门口走。

他揉了揉眼睛，摇着头说。"好吧，不知道为什么你在过了这么久才注意到我的英俊，终于青睐我了，第一次约会，猪头酒吧？嗯？"

Hermione歪着头，忍不住戏弄他。"如果你再说这个名字我会以为你很喜欢那个地方。"

"你还要不要去准备了？"他说。

"要。那里的人一般都穿什么？"

"你不会想穿成那样的，相信我。"

"为什么？"

"你会感冒。"

Hermione摸了摸鼻子，"哦，好吧，我觉得我可能没有那样的衣服。"

"你要担心的不只是衣服。"Darius看着她说。

"我会找找有什么能穿的。"Hermione对他笑了笑，然后飞速的跑回了房间。

差不多一个小时后，Hermione从楼梯上飞奔下来，当其中一段突然移开的时候，她甚至疯狂的跳过了那个空隙。

她没想到自己会花这么长时间做准备，一开始她只是想换一件衣服，然后是鞋子，发型、化个妆、首饰、香水…好吧，也许她准备的太过了，她甚至用了魔法让她的一些首饰变得更加女性化，她真的厌倦了一成不变，她也厌倦了她的生活死气沉沉的。

Darlius是个很有趣的人，Hermione现在希望她没让他等太久。

她跌得撞撞的走完了最后一个台阶，突然到了平地，她因为惯性差点摔倒，还好最后一秒Hermione抓住了栏杆。

也许她不用这么着急的。

Darlius站在休息室的门外，看起来一点也没有不耐烦。

"好了吗？"他问。

Hermione点点头，然后他们一起离开了霍格沃茨。

一路上Darlius都很安静，Hermione也是。直到经过三把扫帚的时候，Darlius的脚步停顿了一下，"我想我可以到这里面坐坐。大部分巫师都不认识我，酒吧老板应该也不会把送上门的顾客赶出来。"

Hermione可不想跑进去遇到Malfoy，被他的冷嘲热讽毁掉今晚的好心情。她拽了一把Darlius的胳膊，对他说。"我们就去猪头酒吧."

这下成了Darlius被动的跟着Hermione往猪头酒吧方向走去。

而等Hermione站在了这栋建筑的外侧时，她才明白为什么Darlius那么踌躇。这里确实很糟，Hermione不记得这里的窗户之前就这么油腻！希望里面还和她记忆中的一样。

"现在后悔还来得及。"Darlius在背后低声说。

这让Hermione不得不走进去。当她找到了一张还过的去的桌子时，Hermione解开了斗篷的扣子，小心翼翼的把它铺在了椅子上，这才坐了下来。

Darlius盯着她的整套动作，或者是她斗篷下的衣服？

Hermione被他的眼神看的怪怪的，她原本很自信，但Darlius让她怀疑，是她的口红沾到了什么不该沾到的地方？她从包里拿出镜子，对着光仔细的察看了一番。什么也没有。

于是Hermione皱起眉，"为什么这么看着我？"

Darlius好像这才回神，他移开了一直胶着在Hermione身上的目光，从善如流的坐在了她身边的椅子上。"对不起，只是你今晚太漂亮了…你一直是…"

"谢谢？"Hermione皱眉，这算是恭维？

"别误会，我的意思不是…我太不会和女巫说话了…"Darlius急切的解释。

Hermione笑了起来，"你表现的很好，谢谢你带我来这么精致的地方。"

Darlius没有笑，反而认真的看着Hermione问。"你看起来好像对我没什么兴趣，所以我现在有点困惑。"

哦，这不是她今晚想要的气氛。

Hermione决定冒一次险，对Darlius直言相告，告诉他她很喜欢他，但她还没有忘记罗恩，现在她真的没有准备好和任何人在一起。她不想伤害Darlius，她不想。"我们是朋友，对吗？"

"当然是。"Darlius似乎过了几秒，才明白Hermione这句话背后的态度。他终于露出了笑容，"你想喝点什么？我听说这里的饮料里有着马克杯上油污的味道。"

Hermione这会儿觉得有些不自在，她看着自己的脚趾，低声说。"嗯，他们有瓶装的啤酒或者别的什么吗？黄油啤酒可以吗？或者别的什么没有被再加工过的，谢谢。"

Darlius笑着保证他会找到一些Hermione能喝的，然后离开了。

Hermione坐在椅子上，懒洋洋的环顾四周，这里和三把扫帚真的完全不同，更吵，更闹。但只要不碰到Malfoy，Hermione觉得这一刻都可以忍受—

Hermione突然僵住了，一个浅金色头发的巫师走了进来。

不，这一定是个玩笑。这里可能有别的巫师也有这样颜色的头发，但当他转过身时，Hermione一下泄了气，Malfoy在这里做什么？他为什么不去三把扫帚找他那个漂亮的女侍者？

Malfoy发现了她。她立刻转开视线，期盼Darlius快些回来。

如Hermione所愿，Darlius很快回来，但他也发现了Malfoy，他把一个酒瓶推倒了Hermione面前，摇着自己手里剩下的那瓶，玩味道，"有意思，没想到Malfoy会来这里。看你的表情你也很惊讶，看来今晚不会像我们想象的那样了。"

"我真的很不想碰到他。"Hermione低声说。

"我也是，每次Malfoy和你在一起，他都变的怪怪的。"

"我不知道该怎么办。"

"我不会魔法，但是我不蠢，Hermione，我能看出来你想让Malfoy对你友善一点。"

"我当然希望他可以对我友善一点！"

"我说的不是这个意思，你懂的。"Darlius看起来很不想让Hermione轻易逃脱这个Malfoy的问题。

她转过头，感觉两颊的热度正在飞速升高。为什么别人要关心她对Malfoy是否有兴趣？她现在已经觉得在Malfoy身上找到她想要的放松已经是不可能的事了，他讨厌她，也许恨她，就算他吻过她一次，这也改变不了任何事。

"我想我之前提到过，Hermione，你对Malfoy太不同了。"

"好吧，我也不想那样，只是，只是，他不像别的人一样喜欢我，我…"Hermione语无伦次的解释着，她随后看到了Darlius脸上的表情，他一个字也不信。

他慢慢的说，"如果你想去和他聊聊，请便…"

"不！我不想找他！"

"去吧，作为一个朋友。而且我不想整晚都被你看管着。"

"我…"

"另外，如果你想要彻底把他从你的脑子里赶出去，今晚再合适不过了。"

Hermione闭嘴了，看起来Darlius不会相信她说的任何话。"好吧。"

"他不是你仰慕者之一，Hermione，你必须得承认这点。有些人会因为得到你这样的女巫的青眼而欣喜，但Malfoy不会。就算他真的和你在一起，也不会认真的。"Darlius站起了起来，将瓶子里剩下的啤酒一饮而尽。

"你去哪？"Hermione问。

"回霍格沃茨。"

"但是…"

"Malfoy已经在看着边了，我不想留下来参与你们的游戏。我们下次再一起出来吧。祝你好运，无论你选择什么。"Darlius看起来真的要离开。"明天见。"

Hermione只能接受他的离开，她盯着自己的手，陷入了沉思中。

"情侣斗嘴？"一道没有感情的声音在Hermione头顶响起，"我不得不说我很惊讶，Dorky一直都傻乎乎的，你们说了什么能让他生气？"

Malfoy总是这样，他真的不能改变吗？

Hermione猛地站了起来，拿起自己的斗篷冲出了酒吧。

Hermione不知道她要去哪儿，她只是今晚不想看到Malfoy，尤其是他刚刚目睹Darlius抛下她之后。

她看了看四周，回霍格沃茨显然不在目前的选择范围内，那么她只好离开了主路，漫无目的地走着。

不知不觉，四周的建筑变得黑暗低沉，她从来没来过霍格莫德的这一边。

这里显然不是Hermione平常会选择的地方，不过现在只要不让她回到城堡的房间里盯着墙发呆，她不在乎走到哪里。她需要呼吸新鲜空气，需要换个环境。即使这意味着她要走完这条阴郁的小路。

身后突然出现了一丝响动。Hermione立刻握紧了魔杖，她慢慢的转身，怀疑的看着前方。"谁在那里？"

"害怕了？"Malfoy从阴影里走了出来，"你不该来这。"

Hermione看到是他，松了一口气，她一面转身，一面对他说。"不用你管，我想在这里静静。"

"恐怕你的希望要落空了，这里到处都有人藏在暗中窥探，像你这样的女巫在这里是很危险的。你应该回到主路上去。"Malfoy在Hermione身后说。

Hermione对他话里的隐喻嗤之以鼻，"我这样的女巫？那么你呢？你觉得你所说的那些人会放过你？就因为你裤裆里的那个玩意儿？"

"我依仗的是我手里的魔杖，女巫。"Malfoy笑了。

"你的魔杖？你的魔杖从来没有夺走任何一个人的生命，我怀疑它在你的手里也没干过任何有意义的事。说真的，我可能比你要更有能力保护自己。"

"但你是个有道德的女巫，这会让你不战而败。至于我，我会做任何我认为必要的事。不要让我再说第三遍，回到主路上。"

"你能别多管闲事吗？"

"你想象不到如果我留你一个人在这里会发生什么。"

Hermione再次打量了周围的环境。Malfoy的语气听起来真的很诚恳，如果他说的是真的，她现在还没有遇到任何人的唯一原因就是因为他一直跟在她的后面。

Hermione知道，她的名字在有些地方毫无影响力。他们不在乎她是战争英雄，也不在乎她有一个叫哈利波特的朋友。

这让她不再镇定了。如果想要伤害她的人数量多到她无法应付的地步，她可能连大声呼救的机会都没有。

然而，这些人也有害怕的人？可这个人会是Draco吗？他能让那些人对他敬而远之吗？

突然，Hermione转身向来时的方向走，她经过了Malfoy，但她不准备和他说什么。

他却开口道，"不客气。"

Hermione停下了脚步，她皱着眉看着Malfoy。"你认为我会感谢你毁了我的周五之夜？"

"如果是到一个破破烂烂的地方闲逛就是你的计划，你的确应该谢谢我。"

"你知道我不是指这个！"

Malfoy的眉毛皱在了一起。"所以你因为你被情人抛弃的责任推到我的身上？"

"我只是好奇，你怎么会去猪头酒吧?"

"我想去哪儿就去哪儿，Granger。何况我也不知道会在那里碰到你。"

"好吧，那为什么，你看到我心烦的时候还要继续挑衅我？我已经离开了，你都不能放过我，你到底想要什么？"

Malfoy沉默了一会儿，才说。"我很抱歉。我不应该总是觉得你的出现是一种侮辱。"

这下轮到Hermione沉默了，她盯着他，想要知道他的歉意从何而来，他一直都那么讨厌她，为什么今晚他会这么说。她又问，"那么告诉我，你为什么吻我？"

他的表情一下严肃起来。"我认为我们没有必要讨论这个问题。"

"我认为有这个必要，如果你这么讨厌我，为什么那么做？"

他偏开头，"我知道你会多想。好姑娘。"

好姑娘？这是Hermione这一刻最讨厌的标签，她很想告诉他，他根本不了解她，但她忍住了，因为她知道就算她开口反驳，Malfoy也会嘲笑她。她当然没有他那么深、那么黑暗的秘密，她怀疑没有任何一个人像他一样，她咬牙切齿，只说了一句。"回答我。"

"事实很简单，女人是我的弱点，尤其是我生气的时候，我不能控制自己的身体。"

"如果你说的是真的，我和别的人有什么不一样？为什么你要停下来？"

Malfoy露出了一个大吃一惊的表情，Hermione居然这么直白的表达了她对他那晚拒绝的耿耿于怀。

她几乎要被他的这个表情取悦。

终于，Malfoy用一种十分温柔的声音，好像他在照顾着Hermione的情绪一样，对她说。"你不是我喜欢的类型。"

Hermione深深的吸了一口气，她发现她没有因为他的话而伤心，事实上他的借口和她想象中的一模一样，这让她平静下来。"你知道我是怎么看的吗？"

"我想你可以告诉我。"

她嘴角上扬，嘲弄的语气听起来都不像她了。"我还是觉得你怕我多于恨我，现在我想我知道为什么了。"

"你当然知道。"

"我想你喜欢我。"Malfoy盯着她，就是这一刻让Hermione决心把所有的话一股脑倒出来。"我认为，喜欢我的这个想法，你一想到你会对我很好，亲吻我，靠近我的事情，你就会恐惧，因为你怕你会失去对自己的掌控。你更愿意自己毁了自己的生活，也不愿意把这种力量交到别人的手上。"

在黑暗里，Hermione看不清他的表情，也就无从揣测他到底在想什么。

但他太安静了。

终于，Hermione听到他用一种居高临下的语气说。"精彩的演讲，你太自以为是了。"

Hermione笑了，他的反应依然没有超出她的预期。她在黑暗里笑意变得更浓了。

"证明你不喜欢我。"她向Malfoy靠近了一步。

"怎么证明？"

"吻我，不要像上次一样落荒而逃。这里很黑，你甚至看不到我的脸。"

他紧张起来，"听着，Hermione…"这个名字让他的舌头打了个结，他很快的咒骂了一句，改口道。"Granger，这…我…你太幼稚了。"

"是，比你总是用言语嘲讽我的幼稚不相上下。"

"我以为你喜欢那样。"

她轻蔑的笑了笑，"所以你不敢？我早就知道。"她说着，转身继续往主路走去。

有那么一刻，她以为今晚就到这里了，但很快她就听到了匆忙的脚步声和衣服摩擦的沙沙声，他还是追上来了。他可能会对她大喊大叫，但她一点也不在乎，她继续大步向前走。

突然，Hermione被一股大力扯进了两栋楼之间的小巷，狭小的空间让Hermione惊慌了一瞬，她几乎以为是别的什么人，她抬起头，看到了Malfoy眼里的怒气。

"挑战我的耐性？"他哑声说，"好吧，你会后悔的。"

然后他俯身靠近了她，Hermione准备好了迎接一个充满怒气的吻，她以为他会惩罚她，用这个吻打消她再接近的念头，警告她不要再挑战他。

但当那个吻真正来临的时候，她惊讶的放松了身体。

Malfoy温暖的唇贴近了她的下唇，他的一只手轻柔的攀上了她的脖颈。这和她预想的完全不同，她一时不知道要做什么。

他的拇指从她的下唇划过，太黑了，Hermione看不到他的表情，然后她又被他吻住了，这次的吻更要深。

纯粹而强烈的欲望占据了Hermione的大脑，她感觉到了一阵头晕目眩，当他的舌头灵活的撬开她的牙关时，Hermione情不自禁的回应着他，她的身体向他靠近，最后一丝理智也被从她的身体里抽走了。

这一定是Malfoy狡猾的计划，他会突然抽身而去，然后发表一些残酷的评论羞辱她，她不会让他的得逞的…只是他的头发，怎么会这么柔软。

Hermione不知道什么时候她的手指从Malfoy的浅金色发丝梳理而过，她吓了一跳，不小心用力扯了一下。他哼了一声，似乎要后退，但Hermione立刻把他拉的更近，她挑逗着他，他压着她，再次投入了这个吻。

好吧，也许他才是Hermione今晚要提防的人。

但他突然离开了她，他抓着她的手腕，把她的手从他身上拉了下来。

Hermione撅着嘴，没有反抗，只是看着他。

Malfoy移开了目光，他好像在努力让自己镇定下来。他清了清嗓子，露出了一个轻蔑的笑容。"你想在这做吗？Granger？"

她的脸腾地一下红了。她这才注意到他们刚才在一条充满臭味的小巷里激吻，但她还是强撑着，"我以为是你喜欢这地方，它很有Malfoy的风格。"

"我确信我们让一些人大饱眼福了。"他呵呵一笑，冲着小巷尽头的黑暗示意。

Hermione顺着他的目光看去，天色昏暗，她只能勉强辨认出一个人站在门口，也许还有旁边一栋楼里模糊的轮廓。

他早就知道那些人的存在。"你知道他们在窥探我们。"

"是，我已经告诉过你，这里的人喜欢在暗处窥视别人，他们也许以为你是街角那家店的妓女。"

Hermione以为她会因为这明显的侮辱而生气，但她发觉自己很冷静，

刚才那个温柔又深情的吻，是一场作秀？不。

她逼迫他，让他不能再把那些情绪隐藏起来，他的确吻了她，而那个吻是他的情不自禁。

"完美的解释了你对这个地方这么熟悉的原因。"她故意仰起脸，然后扔给他一个背影，慢悠悠的朝霍格沃茨城堡的方向走去。

Hermione回到城堡，关上办公室门的一瞬间，就丧失了刚才的气势。

她靠在门上，想弄清楚刚刚到底发生了什么。

她不明白，她真的看不懂Malfoy。

为什么他总是要对她那么恶劣？为什么他要那样吻她？

而且Hermione越来越觉得，这一切的根源都在Malfoy身上。

也许她的猜测是对的，他想要用他的坏脾气吓跑她，是的，只有这种可能。

如果情况是这样的话，Malfoy从现在起只会变得更糟。他会把他最无情的一面拿出来，他会尽全力推开她。

Hermione听到Malfoy的脚步声在门外响起，她不知道Malfoy是否知道她房间和办公室的位置，虽然她相信他一定知道。从她的办公室经过是Malfoy回到自己房间最近的一条路。

他的房间在六楼，Hermione一直很想知道他为什么要住在那么偏僻的地方，但她没办法打探，这会显得她对Malfoy的事太关注了。

她知道自己为什么住在这里，因为她想要一个不被打扰的私人空间，所以McGonagall让她住在了这里。一开始发现她和Malfoy住的很近时，Hermione立刻去找了McGonagall，看看还有没有别的房间。但除了一间年久失修的二楼小房间，Hermione没有得到任何有用的备选。

目前为止，Hermione在这里过得很舒服。

Malfoy大部分时间都一个人安静的呆着，楼上的房间实际上比普通算数占卜教授的房间还要大一些。

她听见Malfoy的门开了又关。然后是一片寂静。

她不知道自己站了多久，她觉得世界太安静了，安静到她怀疑自己是不是聋了。

最后，Hermione还是去做她想要做的事。她没有仔细思考这么做的后果，也没想她到底为什么要这样。她拉开了办公室的门，冲到Malfoy房间外，用力的开始捶门。

她以为Malfoy会不理她，或者对她大喊让她滚。

但他没有。

他打开了门，好像一直在等她似的。

这个混蛋。

Hermione盯着他那张毫无表情的脸，她张了张嘴，最后什么也没说，转身离开了。不管他到底有什么问题，这个人实在从头到脚每个毛孔都很刻薄，不说话的时候也是。

她刚迈出一步，就感到胳膊再次被人紧紧的拉住了，她被Malfoy扯进了房间。然后在她用力挣扎的时候，他又突然放开了她。

Hermione踉跄了几步，但这让她离门口更远了。她缓了一口气，看着Malfoy带上了门，转过身看着她。"Malfoy！你要干…"

Malfoy欺身过来，他捂住了Hermione的嘴。

她瞪大了眼睛，但很快发现他的气味瞬间包裹了她。她的身体在她不知觉的时候停止了反抗。

该死！这太不公平了！Malfoy到底在干什么，Hermione原以为她已经足够了解他能做的事，但她没想到Malfoy会被她刺激成这样。

他手上的劲忽然松了下来，接着他又向后退了一小步。

但Hermione不肯，她用力的把他拉近自己。

Malfoy没预料到她会这么做，他撞到了她，迫使她向后退了几步，她几乎要失去平衡。但Malfoy很快掌控了局面，他伸手把她抱了起来，不知道什么时候，他们站在了一张桌子的前面。

当他把她抱起来坐在上面时，Hermione倒吸了一口气。他的嘴唇从她的脸颊擦过，然后轻轻的落在她的脖颈上。

很快，Hermione发现自己又开始头晕目眩，她没办法思考。Malfoy在这上面真的很有天赋，他的手从她的大腿上轻轻擦过，Hermione就听到了自己唇边溢出的一声低吟。

她因为自己下意识的反应感到羞耻，他可能只是想挑拨她，然后又冷酷的抛下她。

"Malfoy，你…？！"她再次开口。

他在她的皮肤上用力地吮吸了一口，她感到自己的那块皮肤立即像被火烧过似的。"嘘。"

Hermione晃了晃头，这是为了让她的大脑恢复运作。"不，我想知道我们现在是什么情况。"

"你来不就是为了这个吗？"他说着，一把将Hermione推倒，她的背贴着冰凉的桌面，然后Malfoy俯身上来。哦，梅林，Hermione并不反感他压在她的身上，只是为什么她觉得这个场景似曾相识。

"不，我不是…"她听到自己无力的辩驳。事实是，她的确不想拒绝他的接近。

"是你不肯让我一个人，是你敲开了我的门，所以你要留下。"他说着，脱掉了自己的上衣，露出了Hermione上次看的失神的胸膛和项链，项链似乎是月亮的相位，在灯光下忽明忽暗的反射着微弱的白色光芒。

"你不是狼人，对吗？"她有点担心的问，这也可以解释他的种种行为。

他笑了起来，"不，我也不需要服用狼毒剂或者别的什么，你不用担心我咬了你之后会有什么可怕的后果。"

然后他再次吻上了她的脖颈，Hermione闭上眼睛，发出了一声愉悦的叹息。

他的手一直很忙碌，Hermione觉得她的衣服被一件一件的脱了下来，而当他的手放在她背后的内衣扣子上时，她突然伸手抓住了这最后一片衣物。

他停了下来，"不要告诉我你改主意了，在你攻破了我的理智，用你的嘴唇和你可怜的表情，梅林，你的嘴唇真的很软…"

"那正面回答我的问题，为什么你突然改变主意想要我了？"她感觉到这是让Malfoy说实话的绝佳机会，她不能错过。

"不是突然，"他低声说。"我…我一直都，它在我的身体里燃烧。别管这些了，你也想的，对不对？"

Hermione张嘴，想要逼他再多说一些，却被他突然俯身用嘴唇生生地堵住了。然后他的吻一路向下，在她的脖颈，她的胸脯，她的小腹点起了一个个火苗。

她努力战胜了那种战栗，把他从她的身上拉了起来。她用手抵着他，不让他靠近。

Malfoy只好看向她的眼睛，挑了挑眉，平静的问，"真的吗？"

Hermione眨了眨眼，没有回答。

他皱了皱眉，然后用鼻子蹭了蹭她的脖子。"让我尝尝你…"

一阵兴奋和恐惧在她的胃里翻腾。"不…"

"没人对你这么做过？"他懒洋洋的说。

"不关你的事！"Hermione气愤的回答，然后她抬起一条腿，脚尖轻柔的从Malfoy小腿的侧面擦过，她的眼睛在闪着光芒，她用行动告诉他，她想要他那么做，是的她想要。

不用Hermione说出来，Malfoy放弃了他原本的计划，他把一只手挤进Hermione的内裤里，而他的唇，则热情的落在了Hermione一边的乳房上。

现在他们都有些疯狂了。Hermione在Malfoy的身下不停的动着，不是为了推开他，反而是为了更近的贴着她，她沉浸在这种紧张的氛围里。老实说，Hermione不知道现在的是不是她一直想要的那种一成不变生活里的新变化，但随着她的身体感受到了越来越多，她顾不上思考了。

她更加用力地迎合着Malfoy，她的手抓住了他裤子前面的纽扣，急切的想要解开他。Malfoy既没有帮助她，也没有阻止他，他只是继续用他炙热的呼吸，融化着Hermione。

她花了比平常更长的时间才把Malfoy裤子上的扣子解开，然后她一把将所有束缚的衣物都推了下去。她抓住了他的欲望，他的嘴里立刻溢出一声痛苦的呻吟，现在Hermione也拿到了一些主动。她高兴起来，手上上下下的开始套弄起来。

突然，她的手被Malfoy拉了起来，她还没来的及抱怨，他就把他们的手指缠绕在一起。Hermione的手被举过头顶，而Malfoy用一个让她觉得天旋地转的吻成功的堵住了他的抱怨。似乎不满足于现状，Malfoy松开了把一只手滑进她的底裤里，她更加用力地向他迎合。

当他把那层薄薄的布料撕开时，Hermione屛住呼吸，感受着那份温热，逗弄着她大腿根部的肌肤。

她以为他会迫不及待的进入，但后来她意识到，他犹豫了。

Hermione望着他，欲望和罪恶感在Malfoy的脸上交织着，罪恶感似乎占了上风，Hermione从他的眼睛里看到了一丝后悔和退缩。

她真的不知道他是从哪里得出的结论，HermioneGranger是他不能碰的对象？她最近真的过的很艰难，只是一场欢爱，他为什么总是那么纠结！

在Malfoy还在犹豫时，Hermione决定主动一些，她抬起头，深深的吻住了他，并且把一只手附上了他赤裸的欲望。

没过多久Malfoy就试图拉住她的手，并且要推开她，但她更坚定的再次凑了上去。她需要这种失控的体验！她的生活已经很糟了，她想要疯狂一次！

他喘着气，更用力地拦住她，使劲抓住她不安分的手。"你必须停下来，"他低声说。

"为什么?"她问。"你一点也不想要我吗?"

他闭上眼睛，好像说出下面的话很痛苦似的。"我想。"然后他终于做了决定，"我不能停下，我需要你，就这一次，我知道我不应该，但是…"

"没有不应该。"

Malfoy摇了摇头，"你不明白。"但他没有多说什么，俯身再次亲吻了她，这次，他完全的进入了她的身体。

Hermione的胳膊本能的环在了她的背后，她差点抓伤他。

她已经有一段时间没有这样的经历的，所以当然有些不舒服，但她咬着下唇，尽量不露出形迹来，以免Malfoy又会后悔。

"太棒了。"他嘀咕道。"一直…"

Hermione感到更加开心，他没有在这个时候用他喜欢的冷嘲热讽对她，她更加用力的抱住了他，她在他的身下开始实验性的自己移动，她的不适感很快消失了，

他无奈的说，"不，Hermione，你就不能被动一次吗?"

她听了忍不住笑了起来。

Malfoy狠狠地瞪了她一眼，然后说，"算了!"

他把控制权夺回在自己手里，他压在她的身上，坚硬地、深深地契入她的身体。他吮吸着她脖子上脆弱的敏感点，使她情不自禁地弓起身体。

"抓我，或者咬我，随便什么！伤害我！"他耳语道。

Hermione试着用手指戳他的后背，但是指甲很短，所以没有太大的影响。然后，她去咬他的耳朵，但她咬不动。

他又笑了一声。"你太可爱了，别管那些，我们…"

这让她不高兴，她拉下他的头稳住他，让他失去了防备，然后她突然用力，咬住了他的下唇，血的味道在唇齿间弥漫，Hermione回过神，立刻退了开来。她以为自己做的过火了，Malfoy低吼了一声，开始更深，更快的沉入她的身体…

她反应了过来，开始用力去抓他的后背，轻轻在他的锁骨手啃咬。然后她找到了一个地方，突然用力地咬了下去。

他逐渐失去了控制，速度在不断的加快，他瘫倒在了她的身上，一切都结束了。

Hermione在这个时候，突然想起了罗恩。她忘记了刚才的快乐，Malfoy压在她身上的重量，他的气味，他还在她体内，但她意识到自己多么思念罗恩。她不能让这种情绪在Malfoy的面前表露出来，她不能让他以为她后悔和他上床。撇开这突然的忧郁不谈，她真的很喜欢Malfoy的身体。

而Malfoy并没有在她的身体里停留很久。

当他的呼吸再次平缓下来时，他推开了他，然后起身开始把自己的衣服捡起来。

他站的还有些不稳，蹦着一张脸，没有看Hermione一眼。如果平常Hermione一定会因为被忽视而感到恼火，但她觉得现在的Malfoy并不像平常那么刻薄，他只是被刚才他们之间发生的事困扰着。他真的害怕她，Hermione想不明白，他的行为到底是因为什么。

"请穿上衣服离开吧。"他盯着别的地方，哑声说。"你已经得到了你想要的。请你假装这一切都从未发生。"

Hermione身上未着寸缕，这可不是争论的好时候。所以她顺从的从桌子上跳了下来，弯腰去地上捡她的衣服。但她的腹部忽然抽搐了一下，然后酸痛感从身体的几个部位袭来。

Malfoy注意到了她的不适，他的目光从她的大腿上扫过，然后他的脸色突然灰白起来。

实际上，他摇晃了一下身子，才抓住桌子的边缘站了起来。

她低下头，对他的反应感到困惑，大腿上有血迹。啊。他对某些事情真的很敏感，不是吗?

"别紧张，"她说，她的声音比她想象的要平静得多。"如果是这个原因让你觉得不舒服，不是你想的那样。我想你是抓了我一下。你知道，你很粗暴。"

然后她也开始穿衣服。

Malfoy没有做出任何回应，他也许根本没听到Hermione的解释。

他在桌子边站了一会儿，突然就推开桌子，向卧室的门走去，地上还有他散落的衣物，都被他忘在脑后了。

"你的脖子…你可能需要把那些痕迹遮盖一下。"Malfoy终于还是回头对她说，"如果被发现，我们都会面临被解雇的风险。"

然后他没有再说别的什么，就走进了自己得而卧室，并且轻轻的关上了门。

Hermione不承认她被他的态度伤到了。但无论将来他是不是还这样，她都会按着他的头让他面对他们之间会拥有的任何问题，现在她不能继续忍受他的逃避了。


End file.
